Percy&Annabeth OneshotsDrabbles
by CharminglyWitty
Summary: Drabbles about our favorite couple: Percabeth! Read if you miss them as much as I do. I updated the chapters! The picture is not mine.
1. Couple

**Hey guys, I'm CharminglyWitty! These are one shots that will have little to no relation to each other. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Quote: And it was pretty much the greatest underwater kiss of all time. **

**~Percy Jackson, The Last Olympian**

* * *

OK, this is it. I thought as I carried Percy's blue cupcake out the kitchen. If Percy can refuse immortality for me, I can tell him I like him, right? Right? I was sure it was for me. Before he said no he looked at me and I could swear he smiled at me. My hands were shaking as I tried to stay balanced. The Poseidon table is 10 yards away. 5 yards. I will myself to stay calm. I take a deep breath. I slide onto the bench next to him.  
"Hey. Happy Birthday." I said. Percy stared at me, dumbfounded.  
"What?" He asked, clearly confused.  
"August 18th. Your birthday, right?" I prayed to every god I think of, hoping I hadn't gotten the date wrong. He sat there, still for a moment. Slowly, it began to dawn on him.  
"Make a wish," I urged.  
"Did you make this yourself?" He asked.

"Tyson helped." I admitted.  
"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick with extra blue cement." I laughed. He paused for a moment then blew at the candles. We split it, eating slowly, not talking. I stayed with him though it was against the rules, but then again I doubted there would be any rule enforcement tonight.  
"You saved the world." I said.  
"We saved the world." He corrected.  
"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody." I added, my heart full of joy.  
"You don't sound disappointed." He noted. "Oh, I don't care." I say nonchalantly.  
"Uh-huh."  
"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?" I asked, hopeful he might confess first.  
"You probably kick my butt."  
"You _know_ I'd kick your butt." I teased.  
He took a deep breath, taking an interest in his hands. "When I was at the River Styx turning invulnerable…Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that anchored me to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."  
"Yeah?" Here it comes, I thought giddily. "Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking…"  
"Oh you so wanted to," I teased, trying to keep the mood light and playful though the thought horrified me.  
"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought-I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ." He seemed to have trouble with what he was trying to say.  
"Anyone in particular?" I asked, trying to encourage him. A small smile played on my lips.  
"You're laughing at me." He complained.  
"I am not!" I protested, struggling to keep a straight face.  
"You are so not making this easy."  
I put my arms around his neck, taking matters into my own hands. Percy was having too many problems. I looked into his emerald eyes. I laughed again. This was going so well yet so unplanned.  
"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." I leaned in and kissed him. I felt him wrap his hands around my waist. Not much time passed before I heard,"Well, it's about time." The pavilion is flooded with eavesdroppers. I almost asked how long they've been here when I realize, I don't care. I finally got what I had been working for since I was twelve and I met Percy Jackson. The campers had lifted us up on their shoulders and were carrying is to the canoeing lake per Travis Stoll's request. I glanced over at Percy. His face is completely red. I didn't realize how hard I was laughing until I saw his face.  
*splash*  
Seconds later Percy created an air bubble and we picked up where we left off.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**

**[~CharminglyWitty~]**


	2. Christmas

**A/N: I added an authors note! :D**

**Disclaimer: Why would Rick Riordan be on fanfiction? He has publishers.**

**ANNABETH POV**

I shifted in my bed. My alarm went off.

Darn it. I slid out off bed.

After dressing and brushing my hair and teeth, I head out to the docks. We have a free week since it's almost Christmas.

I was writing in my journal when a familiar voice said,

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy sat down beside me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I quickly closed my journal. After a few minutes of silence, I decided to speak up.

"So there's something I've been meaning to tell you." I started, biting my lip.

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

"I, um, uh…I'll just show you." I looked into his eyes and leaned in. Just as my lips were brushing his, I heard a noise behind me. I quickly pulled away.

"Hey guys!" I saw Thalia bounding towards us.

"Hey, Thalia. How are you?" I stood up and gave her a hug, squeezing my anger maybe a little too much.

"Good, ready for Christmas," She poked my stomach. "And your birthday."

"Oh, yeah. What do you want for your birthday?" Percy asked after giving Thalia a hug.

"Um, I don't really know…" You, Percy. I want you. So much.

"What was that?" Thalia cocked her head. Crap! Had I said that out loud?

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"So, Silena and I decided that you'd have a sleepover with us since tomorrow's your birthday."

"Um, thanks but no thanks?" I shrugged.

"It wasn't a decision, I was telling you." Thalia said.

"Fine." There wasn't really a point to arguing with Thalia unless you enjoyed being shock full of lightning.

Thalia smirked and started up the hill. I rolled my eyes at her retreating figure.

Percy chuckled at my expression. "I need to talk to you, so can we spar?"

"Sure, I need my knife…I'll just meet you in the arena." I jogged back to my cabin.

* * *

I took my time getting to the arena. I wondered what Percy would need to tell me. I hoped he wasn't going to reject me. As I approached the arena, I heard voices. I know I should've gone in and made my presence known, but I heard my name and I really couldn't help myself.

"Well, do you?" A voice that sounded like Grover asked.

"I guess." Percy responded. "I think she likes me too."

"How do you know?" Grover must've started pacing because I heard the clomping of hooves.

"She kind of…proved it, I guess." Percy sounded confused, not unusual for him.

"I probably shouldn't say this but she told me and I partially read that she…" Grover paused and I took that as a good time to casually enter. There was no way I would let Grover reveal that to Percy.

"Hey, guys!" I waved. "Ready, Percy?" I dropped my bag by the bleachers.

"Yeah, ready to lose?" He taunted.

I shook my head at him. I always won.

"I'll see you later." Grover headed into the forest. I held up my knife. We dove into battle. It wasn't very long before things took a turn.

"So what was that earlier?" Percy lunged and I parried his attack. I winced.

"Right. Look, I'm…" I started but Percy interrupted.

"You don't have to apologize." He said. I stared at him. Boys and their riddles. And their messy black hair and sea green eyes. Okay, maybe one boy in particular.

"Well, I mean, if you want…not to say that we shouldn't but I don't…" I trailed off.

When I glanced back at Percy I noticed something different in his eyes.

He leaned towards me. Our blades flattened in between us. I closed my eyes and just as his lips touched mine, Grover clomped back in.

I jumped back as I disarmed Percy and held my blade at his throat.

"I win." I squeaked. He turned to look at who had entered.

"Oh, Grover." He didn't seem happy.

"I've gotta go. You know, forced sleepover and all." I grabbed my bag and darted out of the arena.

Gods, interruption after interruption! Is there no privacy in this camp? I honestly need to sit Percy down and tell him how I feel.

Instead of going back to my cabin, I headed to the beach. Percy followed me there.

"Annabeth, I wanted to say that I really do like you." He stared at the sea.

"I really like you but…" He cut my off by taking my face in his hands and leaning forward.

No sooner were his lips on mine when we heard Chiron calling us for dinner. I pecked him on the cheek and darted off.

* * *

"Hey, Annie! Happy almost birthday!" Silena shut the door as I walked into the sleepover cabin. It was originally an abandoned cabin that the girls redesigned. Thalia is already seated. She and Silena shared a look as I head over to the snack table.

"So we know you like Percy." Thalia stated. The glass of lemonade I had been pouring overflowed as I became preoccupied with shock. I finally put the pitcher down and grabbed a napkin.

"Why do you assume that?" I asked as I sat a safe distance away from them. They shared another look.

"Anyways. We'll be playing a game now. Annabeth, you first." Silena said.

"Okay…?" I responded.

"Who was your first kiss?" Silena asked.

I take an interest in my hands. "Um, no one."

"How about almost kiss?" Thalia leaned forward.

"Well, Percy."

"When?" Silena and Thalia nearly shrieked.

"Today, like three times."

"What happened?" Thalia cocked an eyebrow.

I glared. "First it was you, Thalia. Then it was Grover. And Chiron announced dinner." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh so that's what you guys were doing…" Thalia said.

"And you ran with your,'Hey guys!'. I almost strangled you."

Silena laughed. "Well, do you like him?"

"No, I'm just trying to kiss him for the heck of it." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm trying to help you!" Silena held her hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, Annie. Tell us everything." Thalia sat down with a cookie.

"Well, I really like him. He's so handsome, it's hard to believe he's never had a girlfriend." I said.

"He's never had a girlfriend?" Silena repeated in shock.

"It's shocking, right? But what I hate about him is how oblivious he is. Idiot. He cannot tell when a girl likes him. Or when two girls like him. Stupid Seaweed Brain." I sighed.

Silena nodded. "Charlie was like that."

"Boys are…who knows. You know during the battle of Manhattan, right before he went to fight the Minotaur…" I chuckled half heartedly at the memory.

"Yeah?" Thalia prompted.

"He asked for a kiss for good luck." I finished.

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"Oh yeah, I realized I kind of lied to the earlier question…I did kiss Percy…in the Labyrinth. Before he blew up Mount St. Helens." I explained.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Silena cooed. Thalia glanced at Silena while raising an eyebrow and Silena nodded.

"Why do you guys keep looking at each other like that?" I asked.

"No reason." They spoke as one.

"Seriously. What is it? I know you guys have an ulterior motive." I pressed.

"Well," Thalia dragged out the word.

"Yes?" I stared at her.

"We have this whole plan set up and it starts with your surprise party. By the way you're going to act surprised." Silena said.

"I do not want a surprise party." I replied.

"Oh come on, Annie! Help us out." Thalia urged.

"Help you out? It's my birthday!" I snapped.

"We had this all planned out! Will you come? Please?" Silena pleaded.

"No! You guys, I wanted…I didn't even want a party."

"What do you want?" Thalia asked. "We can it buy for you."

"You can't but it." I responded.

"Well? What is it?"

"Percy. I want Percy but obviously I can't have him. So," I stood gathering my stuff.

"Where are you going?" Silena asked.

"My cabin. Thanks for nothing." I turned and ran out ignoring their calls.

Some friends. I specifically told them I did not want a party.

"Annie, I will break down the door." Thalia screamed.

"It was already open!" I snapped as I opened the door. "Tell me what you want and please leave."

"Silena and I are sorry. We were thinking of ourselves and we came up with a better plan."

I raised my eyebrows.

"How does a paintball tournament in the forest sound?"

I grinned. "Perfect."

* * *

As Thalia explained the rules for my birthday paintball tournament, I scoped out the competition. They had no chance. No one knew I good I was at paintball. Girls could only go for girls and boys could only shoot boys then the two winners would go against each other.

Thalia started the tournament and I ran into the woods. At first I couldn't find anyone then I noticed a group of Aphrodite girls. I snuck up on them and took them all out. They shrieked as their color coded padding was ruined.

I heard Thalia announcing over the speakers that had been set up along with cameras.

"Annabeth takes out six Aphrodite campers. Percy hits three Hermes kids."

I know it seems like they're doing a lot of work for one camper but after the battle of Manhattan there aren't many campers here so it was that much of an event.

"Percy hits two more campers." Came from the speaker. Percy was better than I thought. Not better than me for sure.

I hear a noise from behind. I face a tree that had been there two minutes ago. I shoot a Demeter child out of the tree then use the tree as a base.

A few girls wandered by and I took them out hearing Silena say that I've taken out half the female participants in under ten minutes.

I slid out of the tree. The remaining campers are hidden so I find a few at a time. Very few attacked one another. Most cower in fear waiting for me to come. I rolled behind a tree and took out three of girls. Why they travel together, I didn't know. It makes it easier to get them.

I paused, listening to announcements. Percy is nearly through. Darn. I thought someone would've taken him out while he wasn't paying attention.

I dodge a poorly aimed paintball and fire at the shooter. The camper goes down.

"Annabeth Chase has finished all the female campers."

I jogged out of the forest as they announced the same for Percy. We meet at the center of the forest. I smiled and winked at him. He grins back.

"Change of plans. The female winner and the male winner will now have to kiss."

I glared at a camera. "Thalia Grace, Silena Marie. I will murder you!"

Laughter echoed through the speaker.

"Annabeth, I…" Percy started. I cut him off by leaning and kissing him. Well, very nearly kissed him.

It's like they're watching us. I freaking swear. How can they find the exact moment to interrupt?

Anyways, there was this loud shrieking noise from the speakers and Thalia yelling at Silena for ruining the moment.

I rolled my eyes as I quickly turned and ran to Silena and Thalia.

"Thanks a lot guys." I said.

* * *

"I don't want to go!" I held onto the door. Thalia and Silena pulled my waist. I was wearing an tight (or form fitting as Silena liked to call it) olive green skirt with two brass buttons on either side and a plain white shirt tucked into it. My shoes were black ankle boots. Silena had braided my hair to the right and gave me 'natural' makeup. Right, still took hours.

"It's your party." Thalia pulled harder.

"You look great, thanks to me, and the people need to see it." Silena added.

"No!" My grip on the door tightened.

"Would you like to be electrocuted?" Thalia threatened.

"Yes, please."

Silena stepped in between us. "No electrocuting my masterpiece."

I put my hands on my hips and Thalia took advantage of that. She lifted me. I shrieked.

"Gods, you're light. Do you ever eat, Annabeth?" Thalia asked as she carried me to the pavilion.

"Put. Me. Down." I flailed in her arms and smacked her shoulder. To my shock, Thalia set me down before we reached the pavilion. Before I could run, Silena blocked me.

"We're going in before you. Please try and act surprised. Oh, and give a thirty second count." Thalia and Silena headed in. I only counted to twenty nine, feeling defiant, and stomped in scowling. On my way, I scoped out the decorations. There's a Christmas theme. And mistletoe, lots of mistletoe. I shook my head. Silena and Thalia.

"SURPRISE!" They all yell at once.

"For me? You shouldn't have." I said, deadpan. "Really, I did not want this."

I walk through receiving happy birthdays and hugs. Finally I see Percy. A grin spread across my face before I can stop myself.

"Annabeth, you look…amazing." Percy rubbed his neck.

"Thank you." I said.

"Really, runway model."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and noticed something above Percy's head. Mistletoe. I slowly inched away.

"What is it?" Percy's eyebrows scrunched up.

"Nothing." I backed away even further. One more inch and I'll be free.

"Wait, you're going under…" He warned. I glanced up. Darn it! Every square foot has mistletoe.

"I'm going to go…" I point towards the snack table.

I got a drink and leaned against the table, deep in thought. Thalia and Silena are trying to force a kiss and it's not working.

"Hey, Annabeth." I look up and see Connor.

"Yes?"

"Mistletoe." He grinned, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"So?" I raised my eyebrows. He leaned in. I punched him in the jaw.

"Eww, you creep! Stay away from me." The entire party was staring at us. I took his free hand and flipped him. Dusting off my hands, I wove around him.

I walked slowly through the party. I heard Thalia turn off the music.

"Look who's under the mistletoe; Rachel and Percy." Thalia sing songed. My head snapped towards them. Eyes narrowed, I scurried over there, not an easy feat in heels. Right before Rachel forced a kiss on Percy, I got there and my drink spilled all over her.

"Sorry?" I said, trying not smile.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth!" Rachel shook her dripping arms.

"Maybe you should clean up…" I lifted a lock of her quickly frizzing hair.

"Fine! And you," She looked at Percy. "Save those lips."

I raised my eyebrows. I had a better idea. I faced Percy, who probably has the same idea as me. I reached up and kissed him. Finally.

**Yes, I brought Silena back to life. Behold my awesome powers.**


	3. Birthday

**A/N: It's Annabeth's birthday in this one. **

**Disclaimer: Are you kidding? No. **

* * *

"Be quiet!" I heard someone hiss. Why are these people in my room? I'll continue "sleeping" to find out.

"I got it, Percy." Someone else responded. There was some squeaking.

"Do you really want to face her if we wake her up like that?" Percy asked.

"Good point." I decided the voice was Thalia.

"She's so pretty." OK, what?

"Will you quit drooling over her?"

He's fine, Thalia. Don't reprimand him.

"I can't do that while she's awake." Percy responded.

"When are going to tell her?"

Tell me what?!

"In private. That way if she decides to beat me up, no else will see."

What do you have planned?

"Annabeth likes you." Thalia said.

Thanks, Thalia. I have to pay a little visit to Nico now.

"Why would she like me?" You're funny, kind, unswervingly loyal, handsome, and brave.

"I personally don't see it." Thalia answered. You're one to talk, Ms. I'm-in-love-with-an-emo-boy.

"Anyways, is the surprise in place?"

Are you guys going to keep going on? I can only fake sleep for so long. Wait, surprise? They know I hate surprises.

"You know she hates surprises."

Thank you, Thalia.

"She'll love this one." Percy said.

Wrap it up. I'm dying over here. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"We should wake her up." Thalia decided. Finally!

"Yeah." I heard movement. "Annabeth?"

I took another deep breath and blinked. Sea green eyes stared into mine.

"What're you guys doing in my room?" I asked, sitting up.

"It's your birthday."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is." Percy replied.

I got up to check my calendar.

"It can't be November 16th." I sighed and turned to my closet. "Might as well wear something nice."

"Good idea. Let's go, Percy." Thalia pulled Percy out with her.

I changed into a bright blue tank top with a short sleeve plaid button up (only buttoned halfway) and knee length shorts.

"I need to get my cabin." I said as I stepped onto the porch.

"They're already at breakfast." Thalia said.

"They are? What time is it?"

"8:15."

"Then what? I don't…"—I frowned—"If there is some birthday surprise waiting for me."

"No, why would there be a surprise?" Percy chuckled nervously.

"Ok…?" I said.

I considered this as we walked to the pavilion. When we got there, no one was speaking. I glanced at Thalia and Percy. They both had the same sheepish grin. The campers started singing at once.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." They cried. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"Hey! Hey! STOP!" I used my perfected taxi cab whistle.

"As much as I love tone-deaf, off-key singers, spare me please." I sat down at my table. Thalia and Percy sat at their respective tables. Someone brought me a huge stack of blue waffles with mountain of whipped cream on the top. It obstructed my view of the other tables. I peeked from the side to glance at Percy.

Was this you? I mouthed.

He nodded.

I laughed and attempted to eat it. After one enormous waffle, I was full.

Thalia came up to me after the stack was donated to Percy.

"What do you think of the piano?" She asked. There was a new black piano sitting on stage.

"It's nice but—"

Thalia pulled me up and pushed towards the stage even though I was dragging my heels.

"Why don't you try it out?" She urged as we ended up next to the piano.

"I don't—"Thalia sat me down on the piano bench—"want to play."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Play something, please?"

"Fine. What would you like Thalia?" I spat.

"You should play that song you wrote for Percy." She whispered. Then she ran off stage before I could stop her.

I hissed into the microphone,"Thalia Grace, Perseus Jackson, I'm coming after you."

Then I started to play.

"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart

But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start."—I scanned the crowd. I locked eyes with Percy and smiled.—

"You put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?

I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown—The crowd seemed to enjoy it so I sang louder—

"I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close...

You put your arms around me and I'm home.

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved

I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone.

You put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home.

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth

And I've never opened up

I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home.

You put your arms around me and I'm home."

I stood up. "How was that, Thalia?"

She gave me an "OK" sign. I rolled my eyes as I walked off stage.

"What's next on my birthday list?" I asked as people cleared out.

"A cruise around the lake." Percy took my hand.

"That sounds lovely." I replied. He led me to the lake. A canoe with an umbrella was already there.

"Wow, I'm impressed." I said. Percy grinned and helped me in. Soon, we were out in the middle of the lake. He took my hands in his.

"I liked your song."

"It was about you." I said but I wasn't looking at him.

"Well, it wasn't accurate."

I glanced up at him in confusion.

"It's not easier for me to let you go."

I chuckled, keeping my eyes down. Percy lifted my chin so I was looking at him. He leaned in. I closed my eyes. But what I felt next was not his lips on mine, but the cold water surrounding me. Percy pulled my back in.

"Gods, Annabeth. Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think." I pushed wet hair from my face. "Could you?"

"Oh, right." He dried my clothes and hair.

"So how was your canoe ride?" Thalia asked.

"It was fine."

"Fine or fine?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"That reminds me, I need to talk to Nico."

Thalia gave me a funny look but left me alone. I saw Nico exiting the Hades cabin.

"Hey, Nico!" I called. He waved. I motioned for him to come. Nico jogged over.

"What's up?" He asked, falling in step with me.

"I just wanted to tell you something." I started. "Thalia likes you."

"Really? She does?"

"You _like_ her?" My eyebrows disappeared into my hairline.

"Yeah,"

We fell silent and walked that way for a little while. I heard voices coming from behind cabin 8.

"…failed miserably." Someone who sounded an awful lot like Percy said.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Thalia responded.

"She fell into the lake!" Percy exclaimed.

"Did she scream at you?"

"Well, no."

"Then you're fine. Do you have a back up?"

"Yeah, it's perfect."

"Perfect where she ended up the lake…" Thalia trailed off.

"It's not like I pushed her!"

"Just saying. Come on, we need to go find Annabeth for her next surprise."

Aww, another one? Nico and I backed up so it looked like we were just casually strolling by.

"Oh, hey guys!" I waved.

"Annabeth told me you liked me." Nico said.

I grabbed his shirt.

"Way to be subtle." I hissed.

"Annabeth you told?!" Thalia cried.

"I have a good reason…that I can't explain right now."

"It's fine. I like you too." Nico interjected.

"In that case, thank you Annabeth for setting us up." Thalia drifted closer to Nico.

"Emo love." Percy muttered next to me. I laughed.

"You're not mad about earlier?" He asked.

"Of course not. What's next on the birthday agenda?"

"Well, Thalia's a little busy."

Sure enough, Thalia was very busy kissing Nico.

"Thalia." I said. Nothing.

"Thalia!" I repeated. Silence.

"THALIA!" I yelled. Finally, she broke away.

"Yes?" She said.

"We're waiting on you." Percy informed her.

"Oh, right."

They led the way to the pavilion. No one was there.

"SURPRISE!" The campers jumped out. I nearly had a heart attack. I started to walk forward but I tripped and face planted onto the cake.

"Annabeth!" Percy pulled me up.

"I'm going to clean up."

* * *

Once my face was cake free, I sat on my bed and sighed. Some birthday.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't even hear Percy come in.

"Knock knock?" He said.

"Oh, sorry." I said. "Come in."

"What's wrong?" Percy walked inside.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I responded automatically.

"No, you're not." He sat next to me. "I can see it on your face."

"There's nothing to see." I said.

"Right." Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine." I persisted.

"Just tell me."

"I'm fine. Birthday, birthday, birthday!"

"That's what it is." He said. "Would this help?"

Percy leaned in and kissed me. Just as quickly he pulled away.

"That makes it a lot better." I said, flustered. Percy laughed.

"You know since I am seventeen, you owe me sixteen more of those." I informed him.

"In that case…" He trailed off, pecking my lips.

"Best birthday ever."


	4. Immortality

**A/N: Chapter Four. Annabeth Chase1219101, you are my new best friend. **

ANNABETH POV

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon yelled. The chattering stopped abruptly. Everyone turned to Percy.

He walked to the center of the room, bowed to Zeus then knelt at Poseidon's feet.

"Rise, my son." Poseidon said.

Percy stood, shifting his weight.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

The gods rarely agree on anything but no one protested. I started to get a bad feeling about Percy's reward.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

"Any gift?" Percy asked.

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson-if you wish it-you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

My heart stopped beating. What? He couldn't be a god. There were so many things I didn't get to say.

"Um…a god?" Percy asked.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

I couldn't breathe. It wasn't fair. Did everyone have to leave me?

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

How can he joke about this? I'm going to lose Percy forever.

"I approve as well," My mother said, though she was looking at Annabeth.

I stared horrified back. She must think this is best for me. It's not.

Percy glanced over his shoulder. I didn't look at him. If he wants to be a god, fine. I can move on, right? I knew the truth though. I was starting to panic. He can't just leave me.

Percy looked at me again. I swear he half smiled. Is that spite?! God or not I will kick his butt.

"No." He said. I let out the breath I was holding, my mouth open in shock. A smile spread across my face. I covered my mouth. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

The gods were silent. My mother looked shocked. The council shared awed looks.

"No?" Zeus said. "You are . . . turning down our generous gift?"

"I'm honored and everything," I said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just . . . I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

Right, nice save. Percy glanced back.

"I do want a gift, though," Percy said. "Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus thought about this. "If it is within our power."

"It is," Percy continued. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me," Percy said, looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath."

Hades shrugged. "Guilty."

"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power."

The other gods mumbled agreement. Thunder shook the throne room. The deal was made.

"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods," Percy requested. "All the children . . . of all the gods."

He's honoring Luke and Ethan, I thought.

"Percy," my father said, "what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," Percy said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

Zeus was at his breaking point. "You dare accuse—"

"No more undetermined children," Percy interrupted. "I want you to promise to claim your children-all your demigod children-by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but Percy didn't stop.

"And the minor gods," Percy said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe-they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half- Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades-"

"Are you calling me a minor god?" Hades bellowed.

"No, my lord," Percy added quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that."

"No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are.

They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway.

You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish." Percy finished. He gives up immortality to help others.

Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

"Percy," Poseidon said, "you ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath," Percy reminded them. "All of you."

"He does have a point." Apollo said.

Strangely, it was Athena who spoke up: "The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps"-she glanced at me, and then spoke as if the words had a sour taste-"perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose . . ."

"All in favor," Hermes said.

All the gods raised their hands.

"Um, thanks," Percy said.

Percy turned, but before he could leave, Poseidon called, "Honor guard!"

Immediately the Cyclopes came forward and made two lines from the thrones to the door-an aisle for Percy to walk through. They came to attention.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson," Tyson said. "Hero of Olympus . . . and my big brother!"

**R&R. If anyone knows where I can get themes, please tell me. :)**

**-CharminglyWitty**


	5. Sam

**A/N: Chapter Five. **

ANNABETH POV

"I'm going away." Chiron announced at the meeting.

"So?" Clarisse asked.

"You all have to watch the camp."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. "But there's all the new campers! The young ones."

"We're supposed to watch them?" Silena cried.

"I don't do children." Thalia said.

"It will all be over in a few days." Chiron assured us. He started towards the door.

"Wait! Are there any"—the door slammed—"instructions?" I finished.

"How dare he?" Clarisse slammed her palm on the table.

"We're supposed to take care of them?" Nico asked.

"Ok, so whoever has free period before a meal go to the kitchen so we can cook the meal. Just complete your cabin activities. Someone needs to help me with the Athena campers." I told them.

"What's so hard about taking care of some smart kids?" Clarisse grunted.

"Take a bad child then add some intelligence. It's a problem." I said. "Someone needs to help Clarisse because we don't want violent children loose. Thalia, Percy, and Nico are the only councilors without campers to lead." I finished.

"I won't have Prissy or Death Boy tagging along all day." Clarisse decided.

"Does anyone else need help with their cabins?" I asked.

"I do. These siblings of mine are out of control." Katie said.

"Choose Nico or Percy." I said.

"This is hard." Katie took a deep breath. Not for me, I thought.

Then she and Silena shared a look. "I'll take Nico."

"Ok…?"

There was a quick rap on the door. My five year old sibling, Samantha walked in. Everyone else started chatting since I was no longer giving orders.

"Sam!" I cried, pulling her onto my lap.

"Wasn't Jeanne watching you?"

She shook her head. "I was with Mason and Justin."

I frowned but didn't say anything.

"Is that Percy?" Sam whispered, pointing. Gods, thanks Jeanne.

"Yes." I replied.

"Percy is handsome, like you said Annabeth!" She yelled, jumping up. Everyone stared at us.

I chuckled. "Kids. Well, I have to be going." I started to walk away but I realized I'd forgotten Sam. I took her hand. "We have to be going."

* * *

"Jeanne! Where's Mason, Martin, Justin, and Alyssa?!" I cried.

"They just disappeared." Jeanne was scurrying around the room.

"Well, obviously they're not in here!" I spat. "Percy's supposed to help but I don't know if he's coming thanks to that darling Sam."

There was a knock and the door. I saw Percy leaning on the doorframe.

"Someone call for a handsome helper?"

I glared.

"Your words not mine." He reminded me. Maybe, I did say that but I was not talking to Sam.

"Sam was making that up." I lied.

"What?" Jeanne scoffed. "You said—"

I quickly covered her mouth, putting on a fake smile. "These Athena children sure don't know how to keep their mouths shut."

Percy gave me a weird look. I released Jeanne, giving her a warning look.

"So…Not to shock you or anything but we have five missing Athena campers under the age of six." I reported.

"What?! What idiot…" Percy began but trailed off when I pointed at Jeanne.

"Where would they go?" I asked.

"Sam was leading them." Jeanne told us.

"Oh, not Sam." I muttered. "We better split up."

I ran around through the cabins, Jeanne checked the activities, and Percy jogged the perimeter.

"Thalia!" I cried. "Have you seen the Athena children?"

"That doesn't matter! Clarisse and I can't find the Ares kids." She exclaimed.

"Oh, no. Any others missing?" I asked.

"I can't find the Demeter children!" Katie ran towards us, Silena was hot on her heels.

"You lost the Aphrodite campers?" I asked. Silena nodded.

"You lost the Athena campers!" Thalia reminded me.

"Well, you lost the most violent children in the world." I retorted. "I can't find Jeanne or Percy either."

"I sent all their older siblings to search." Katie told us.

"Same." Thalia said.

"I did too but I don't think they've gotten very far." Silena told us.

"Jeanne is searching the activities…" I trailed off, feeling an odd sensation around my ankles. "Are those roots?"

"Yeah, they're all working together." Katie said. I unsheathed my dagger. The roots disappeared.

"Yeah, thought so." I muttered. Jeanne ran up to us.

"I couldn't find them." She said.

"Perfect. Where's Percy?" I asked. Jeanne shrugged.

"Katie, where's Nico?" I continued.

"I sent him to look for the kids." Katie replied.

"Ok, you check the forest. Thalia, check the weaponry. Silena…you're on your own." I said. Thalia and Karie jogged off.

A few minutes later, Percy finally came.

"Gosh, what happened to you?" I asked. His shirt was cut up and he was covered in scratches.

"The Demeter children attacked." Percy explained.

"Here, take off your shirt and I'll get some nectar." I told him. Jeanne handed me the first aid kit. Her jaw dropped. Silena was staring too. I frowned at her then turned to Percy.

I understood why they were staring.

Percy was muscular. More so than I had originally thought.

I quickly cleaned his wounds so I wouldn't get caught staring.

"I found Sam. She went to the cabin." He said.

"Let's see if she knows where everyone else is."

We found everybody but it took forever. By the time we sat down for lunch it was two.

Percy started to go to his table but I pulled him away.

"Chiron's not here." I reminded him. As we sat down, every other person at the table got up and left. Except Sam. She was staring at some paper on the table.

"Annabeth draws." Sam told Percy. I saw that all the papers were drawings of me and Percy.

"Thanks, Sam. What would I do without you?" I asked. Probably be less humiliated.

"They're really good." Percy said.

"Thanks." What next Sam? Tell him I have a crush on him?

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Had I said that out loud?

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

I pulled Sam a safe distance away from the table. "OK, what're doing?"

"I'm trying to get you and Percy together."

I ruffled her hair, squatting to her level. "Thanks but I'll handle this. And if we do get together, you'll be the first to know."

After lunch Percy and I did the dishes.

"This is so stupid!" He complained.

"Get over it."

Percy gave me a sideways glance then splashed me. I squealed, snapping my dish towel at him. He splashed my again except he use his powers.

"No fair with the son of Poseidon thing!" I cried, diving behind a counter.

"It's using my powers to my advantage." Percy laughed. I stood up and smacked with the dish towel again. Another wave of water splashed me.

"Stop that!" I said. I moved around the counter so we were face to face.

"Make me." He said, coming closer.

My eyes narrowed. Before I could stop myself, I reached up and kissed him.

I stepped back.

"Fine you win." Percy hung his head.

"What's my prize?"

"You get the honor of being my girlfriend."

"Well, if that's the only prize…" I mused.

"Hey!" Percy cried.

"Can drying off be apart of the prize?"

"Yes."

"In that case you have a deal." I took his hand. "Now we have to go talk to a little girl named Sam."

**R&R. I just realized I posted two of Annabeth's birthdays. I must be insane. **

**-CharminglyWitty**


	6. Family

**A/N: In this one-shot, Annabeth and her family live in New York. Thanks to all of my followers! **

ANNABETH POV

I was working on Olympus designs, humming a song by Christina Perri, when Percy called [Or messaged].

"…you put your arms around and I'm home." I hummed.

"Annabeth?" He said.

I jumped as I saw the Iris Message.

"Oh, hi!" I gathered the designs I scattered.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Percy smiled.

My heart raced. How did he do that? He wasn't even here!

"I'm fine." I told him. "I missed you."

"I missed you."

"Not that I mind talking to you but why did you decide to give me a heart attack?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if I could come over for dinner to meet your family." He said.

"My family." I said. There was a loud crash then some yelling. "Are you sure?"

"If it's ok with you." Percy continued.

"Sure. Sure." I stood up. "See you then."

He gave me one last grin then slashed the connection.

"Dad! Helen!" I ran down the stairs. "Matthew, Bobby!"

They met me in the living room.

"What is it, Annabeth?" My father fiddled with a model airplane.

"Percy's coming over in…"—I checked my watch—"Two hours and this place is a mess."

"You want us to clean?" Matthew asked with a disdainful expression.

"Yes and shower." I ordered.

"Why does he matter so much?" Bobby asked.

"He's very important and I won't have you guys ruining it."

The boys set to work cleaning their toys.

"Helen, what are you making for dinner?" I asked.

"Seafood. Why?" She looked concerned.

"That won't do. Maybe meat or chicken." I suggested.

"Lasagna?" Helen proposed.

"Perfect. I'll be in to help you in a minute."

Helen left me alone with my father.

"Dad, please do not give Percy the third degree. He's a perfectly good guy." I told him.

"I know. I'll be good!"

"And could you change?" I asked.

"Fine," He turned to leave.

"Make sure Matt and Bobby do the same!" I called after him.

"I will."

After helping Helen cook, I had the twins shower, change, and set the table. Then I took a shower.

Since the dinner wasn't formal, I tied my hair into a ponytail and put on jeans and a floral print shirt. I heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it. Nobody else get. Dad, what did I just say?!" I sprinted to the living room. I lowered my voice. "Remember what I said. He's important. Dad, no third degree. Matthew, Bobby, please be good."

I ran to the door.

"Hi, Annabeth." Percy gave me a hug.

I slid an arm around his waist. "Percy, you know Helen, my dad, Matthew, and Bobby." I pointed to them as I spoke. He shook my dad's hand. My dad held on for a second too long. Helen gave him a hug.

"Annabeth says your important." Bobby told him.

"Ahh, Bobby." I patted his cheek a little too hard. "Thank you for that."

We sat at the dining table. Percy held my hand underneath the table. There was an awkward silence.

"This is delicious, Mrs. Chase." Percy said.

"Please call me Helen." She smiled.

"So…" I started after it ended quietly.

"Sorry, Annabeth, I know you told me not to but…" My dad trailed off.

"What are you going to…?" I asked.

"Percy." He interrupted, his time becoming serious. Oh, sure _now_ you care.

"Yes, sir." Percy answered.

"What are your goals in life?"

"I want to be a marine biologist."

"Uh huh. You do well in school?"

"I do okay." He responded.

"You care for my daughter." My father stated. Oh, here comes the third degree.

"Very much…sir."

"Dad, please…" I tried to speak but my dad carried on.

"You will hurt or you will have to deal with me." He continued. I tried not to laugh. What are you going to do? Run him over with a model airplane. He's invincible.

"Yes, sir." Percy replied. At least one of us is being polite.

"And another thing." My dad started.

"Fredrick, please!" Helen interjected. "He seems like a very nice boy."

Thank you, I thought.

"Someone has to give the third degree around here!"

"No, no one had to." I said. Athena's done enough of that.

"I'm fine, Annabeth." Percy said.

"Well, this has been a lovely dinner." I said a few silent minutes later. "But we're going to hang out on the balcony."

"That's fine, Annabeth." Helen answered. My dad disappeared into his study.

"That's my family." I said.

"They're fine." Percy replied.

"You say that." I said, chuckling. Percy didn't laugh with me.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning closer to him.

"Was Bobby telling the truth? When he said I was important." Percy scooted closer.

"Of course, you're important. I thought you knew."

"Well, I do now." He tilted my chin upward then leaned down and kissed me.

"Aww, you guys are so cute together!" Helen cried from the window.

We pulled apart. Percy turned to face the window.

"Helen." I faked a smile then pointed towards the apartment. She scurried off.

"Why did you want to meet my family?" I asked.

"I wanted see if they're crazier than mine." He shrugged.

"Well, I think you have your answer."I kissed him.

"Still debating." He chuckled. "Well, now you have to invite me over so I can make the final decision."

**R&R! I have about a thousand views but NO ONE reviews! I write one-shots every day so I always have something to post. I'd say I'd wait to post after I got some reveiws but I really have no life. The song is Arms. I swear when I read the Titan's Curse her name was Helen! R&R!**

**[~CharminglyWitty~]**


	7. Reunion

**A/N: MoA Reunion! This doesn't go by the book, btw. **

ANNABETH POV

I sat on the porch swing I designed for the Athena cabin, doodling. The sun was nearly out of the sky.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy called then ran into a tree.

"Tree." I said, hiding my laugh.

"Thanks." He replied, sarcastically. I smiled and mock saluted him. He sat up and dusted himself off.

"What's up?" I asked as he began walking over again. This time he was wary of trees.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." I leapt off the swing. Percy led me behind the cabins. It was getting dark and we could barely see each other in the light of the moon.

"Some walk." I joked. He didn't smile.

"I need to talk to you."

became concerned. I'd been having a bad feeling all day. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to say…" Percy trailed off.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I love you." He finished. Then he kissed me and ran off.

I'd brushed it off at the time. I would tell him I loved him in the morning. In hindsight, I should've declared my love for him and held in him in my arms. This only made what came next worse.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, bright and happy. Today, he would know I loved him.

I ran and knocked on his cabin door. No response. I knocked again. And again, until I decided to go in.

My breath caught in my throat. His cabin was clean. Not in a shove it under the bed way, a hotel maid service clean.

Percy couldn't clean like that. Percy wouldn't clean like that.

I ran out of his cabin. It was only seven thirty but he knew I woke up early. I searched the entire camp. Once. Twice. I even Iris Messaged his mother. She didn't know anything.

I hoped it was some cruel joke.

"Chiron, I can't find Percy." I told him after my third trip around the camp. He was in the middle of lecturing in the meeting but I didn't care. We had to find Percy.

"Annabeth, Grover told me the same thing. Sit down."

I sat reluctantly.

"He's missing, gone. We don't know where he went and we don't know how to get him back."

Breathing my became harder. Tears blurred my vision. I slid out of the chair and collapsed onto the floor. I broke into tears. I heard reassuring words and felt people patting my back but I ignored it. He was gone.

My other half, gone? What if he was hurt? What if he got himself killed?

He didn't even know I loved him.

* * *

The wind blew loose strands of hair out of my face. We would arrive at Camp Jupiter soon.

"It'll be ok," Piper said, seeing my expression.

"If he remembers me." I said. The last few months ran through my mind. I knew that if he didn't remember me it would be much worse. Together but still apart.

"He will." Piper started. I ignored her words. I'd enough pity in the last months. No one understood, no one got it. They shouldn't pretend they know what I'm feeling I'd told them.

"Thanks but I'm fine." I told her. Leo announced our descent. I gripped the railing so hard my knuckles turned white.

Camp Jupiter was beautiful. I loved the architecture. It was much larger than Camp HalfBlood. The city we were descending into looked damaged.

Boys and girls of all ages stared up at us, most clad in armor. I recognized the leader. She had a small bubble of space around her while everyone else was tightly packed. I couldn't find Percy, though.

Leo lowered the gangplank. Piper walked beside me, Jason and Leo in front of us.

They seemed to remember Jason and created a path for us. No one carried any weapons so I wasn't worried about any attacks.

The dark haired girl stepped forward. "Welcome back, Jason. We have much to discuss. But first, let me introduce myself. I am Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. This is my colleague, Percy Jackson."

He stepped out from behind her and I felt better. Whole.

"That's him?!" Piper hissed. I smacked her arm.

"I mean, that's him?" She repeated in a bored tone. Reyna gave us an odd look. Percy smiled at me. He does remember. I smiled back.

Jason stepped forward. "This is Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez." He gestured to us as he said our names.

Piper frowned at Reyna then wrapped her arm around Jason's waist.

"Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere." Reyna dismissed the Legion. I ran to Percy after they cleared out.

"How dare you!" I cried. "Do you realize what you put me through?"

He kissed me. Ah, finally. I forced myself to think.

I pulled away. "And another thing; I love you too."

**This kills me. I feel so bad for Annabeth. R&R? Please, I'm begging. **

**[~CharminglyWitty~]**


	8. Pranks

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer. You all should follow in their lead. **

**Disclaimer: I realized I should be consistent with these...but just between us *looks around, drops voice to a whisper* I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The sad truth of it all. **

ANNABETH POV

After Chiron announced Prank Week during the campfire, I knew we were all done for. Connor and Travis will be the one leading these pranks while the other mature cabins stand idle.

I bet the Stolls already knew. I just hope they know that if they cross my path, they're digging their own graves.

I woke up feeling refreshed and happy which was unusual because before I went to bed I was panicking over Prank Week. I left the head councilor wing, designed by yours truly, and woke my siblings up. I let my siblings dressed while I brushed my teeth. I braided my hair and lead my siblings to breakfast. I ate my breakfast, pancakes, slowly. The tasted odd. There was a tingling sensation with every bite. I glance at the Hermes table, Travis is grinning at me.

I stand up, screaming. The entire pavilion stared.

"What did you to my food?" I spat.

"Might've added a little something." Connor smirked.

"If I may, ask a little question. How do you feel about Rachel?" Travis asked.

Strange question. I open my mouth to lie but I can't stop my words.

"I feel like she should—" I clasped a hand over my mouth.

"A truth elixir?!" I shrieked. Travis laughed. Connor winked.

"Funny, real funny. You know what else is real funny? Me murdering you!" I lunged at them but someone held me back. I glanced back. Percy.

I would've broken his hold but we heard a blood curdling shriek from the Aphrodite cabin.

Silena led the angry females. At first I didn't notice what was wrong. Then I saw their was dyed green. Bright green.

"Cute. Real cute. Would you like to die?" Silena snarled.

"Forget that!" Clarisse stormed in with an angry Ares cabin in tow. "Our cabin is PINK! PINK!"

"Chiron, I think I speak for everyone when I say…prank week is the stupidest idea you've had." I snapped.

"Blondie's right." Clarisse grunted.

"OUR HAIR IS GREEN!" Silena screamed.

"Whatever! You didn't take a truth elixir." I said. "Now can we kill them?"

"No, it is Prank Week. All pranks are allowed." Chiron said.

"We're going to get killed!" Percy yelled.

"You haven't even been pranked!" I responded.

"Oh, yeah? I woke up on the roof this morning." Percy informed me.

"At least you can lie…" I muttered under my breath.

"For now go back to your camp schedules. We'll play Capture the Flag tonight."

We went to the arena, archery, Greek, and finally rock climbing. Our last activity before Capture the Flag.

I scaled the climbing wall in record time. I help the younger campers up and help them down the other side.

"Annabeth!" Someone called. I quickly climbed down after my last sibling.

I looked for the speaker. "Thalia!" I gave her a bear hug then looked her over.

"Why aren't you wearing your hunters uniform?" I asked.

"I kind of…quit?" She said.

"You quit! Why?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I'll have to tell you later." Thalia walked with me to the armory.

"We'll be playing boys versus girls." Chiron announced. "Captains: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Get your armor and return to base."

My team looks at me once were suited up.

"Here's the plan. The boys are going to be obvious with their idea so I have a plan. Thalia and I will sneak through to get the flag. We'll send another group of as a fake to distract them. Katie," I look at the Demeter child. "Lead this. You need to attack the defenders with roots. Some other Demeter campers can hide the flag." I divide the rest of the girls in half. "Left side defend. Right side attack and distract. Left led by Silena. Right side led by Clarisse. Move out."

Chiron blew the whistle. Thalia, armed with Aegis, and I, equipped with my invisibility cap, waited for the each assigned group to head out.

I quickly took Thalia's arm and dragged her along with me.

"Where would they hide the flag?" She whispered to me.

"No clue. Let's hurry, though."

We crept through the woods without sign of the flag for awhile. We disarmed a few warriors from the other side but still nothing.

"Hey, look up there!" Thalia pointed to someone.

"Percy…I'll handle this. Cover me." I pulled on my cap. I snuck up on him and flipped him.

"Darn it." He got up. I kicked his legs out from under him.

"Annabeth, leave me alone." He whined. I laughed menacingly as I took off my cap.

"Where's the flag?" I asked.

"I'll never tell!" Percy smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Thalia!" I called. Thalia appeared with her bow notched.

"That won't be necessary." I informed her. "Just shock him."

"Whoa, whoa! My team will be back with the flag any minute. Why don't we just chill here?" He suggested.

"You mean this team?" I show him my video shield. Most of his team was either captured or in hiding.

"How did you—?" He started.

"I'm the strategist." I explained. "Show us the flag."

"No! I can go get your flag." Percy was way too bold.

"You and what army." Thalia asked.

Percy whistled and fifteen guys appeared.

"Whatever, try getting through us."

"We out number you!" Percy exclaimed.

"Not really." I rolled my eyes and snapped. "You thought you could out smart me? Child of Athena here!"

My crew gathered behind me. "Take them out. Thalia and I will find the flag."

My girls attacked as Thalia lead the way to the flag which was on a nearby hill.

I grabbed the flag. "Retreat! We have the flag!" I sprinted to our end. I placed their flag next to ours.

"We win!" Thalia screamed.

"You're surprised?" I asked.

"Not really." Thalia admitted.

Chiron galloped in. "Nice job, ladies. Head to bed everyone."

That reminded me off Prank Week. Which made me wonder why the Stolls hadn't pulled an attack during Capture the Flag.

* * *

I was awoken by a bloodcurdling shriek.

"Our clothes! Gone! Stolls die!" Someone shouted, hyperventilating. I got up at that point. I pieced it together. The Aphrodite kids must've lost their clothes.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Samantha, one of my youngest siblings, stepped into my room.

"What is it, Sam?" I stood up.

"All our clothes are gone!" She exclaimed.

"What? I'll go speak to Chiron."

Chiron decided it would be best if we had a meeting.

"This is insane! All our clothes are gone!" I pounded my fist on the table.

"Our hair is still green!" Silena added.

"My bed's still on my roof." Percy said.

"The truth elixir hasn't worn off." I sighed.

"Our cabin's still pink!" Clarisse grunted.

"My cabin was freaking flooded." Thalia snapped.

"Chiron, you have to do something." I said.

"I'm afraid my hands are tied. Just wait it out. It'll be over in a few days." Chiron frowned.

"The Stolls have disappeared. I have a feeling it's about to get much worse." Beckendorf said.

"Go back to your schedules." Chiron refused to budge.

"Fine! But one of us gets kidnapped…" I trailed off. Chiron shooed us.

I went into my room to get my clipboard. It had all of today's activities. When I opened the door, I saw the Stolls had been there. Someone moved my journal. It's weird to know when something that small has been moved but I pay attention to the littlest things. My journal is gone. It held all of my personal thoughts and feelings. Those Stolls. They must've given it to Percy.

I ran to his cabin and knocked until he opened the door.

"Did you get a…gift from the Stolls?"

I asked.

"Yeah, your journal." He handed it to me.

"Oh, no. Did you read it?" My eyebrows drew together.

"No…?" It came out as a question.

"Great! How much did you read?" I bit my lip.

"Not much, barely any…all of it." He confessed.

"Perfect." I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't have to be bad." Percy scooted in closer. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. I looked at my shoes. My heart raced.

"W-what do…what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Annabeth, I…I have to go." When I looked up, he was gone. What a coward.

At dinner, Percy stared at me but I ignored him. I wanted to know why he chickened out.

I got the special dessert from Chiron. I think he felt bad for us. Prank week and all. I took the cream pie to the table but before I could set it down it exploded. The entire pavilion stared. I dropped the tin and wiped my eyes.

"Oh my gods." I said then stepped over the creamy mess and went to my room, cursing under my breath.

I officially hated Prank Week.

* * *

I woke up, suspended above the lake and tied to Percy, barely stifling my shriek.

"Tell me about." Thalia said from behind me. I twisted to see her. She was attached to Nico, who was not very pleased.

"Oh my gods. They've gone too far." I groaned. I looked around. A scowling Clarisse was tied to Chris and Silena was tied to Beckendorf.

"You're telling me." Silena rolled her eyes. Her still green hair was tied in a ponytail. She let out a shriek. "I hate this!"

Percy woke up then. He took in our situation.

"What…who—?" He started.

"The Stolls!" Clarisse interrupted. "Now do something!"

"Like water will help the ropes." Percy snapped.

"Anyone have a pocket knife?" Chris asked.

"I might." Percy squirmed.

"Even if Percy did have a knife, he'd be too chicken too use it." I muttered.

"What?" Percy stopped struggling.

"It's true." I said. "You have a perfectly good opportunity and you waste it."

"That's not…but I didn't…I was going to…everything's so messed up now." Percy's eyebrows furrowed.

"No kidding." I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Thalia asked.

"Obviously nothing important." I glared at Percy.

"Annabeth, you know I…" He trailed off.

"No, actually I don't."

"Will you and Prissy quit flirting? We need to get down from here." Clarisse grunted.

"We are not…Well, Clarisse what do you suggest?" I said.

"You're the child of Athena!" She responded.

"Our hands are tied! Literally!" I snapped. "Besides I doubt Poseidon would be very happy that Nico and Thalia are in the water. And I can't…" I mumbled the rest.

"You can't?" Silena prompted.

"I can't swim." I said.

"What?" Percy laughed.

"Some best friend you are." My eyes narrowed. Percy opened his mouth to respond but Silena interrupted. "I don't know what's going on with you two but can we focus on getting down from here?"

"Sure. If that's ok with Annabeth." Percy spat.

"Glad you care now!" I responded.

"Annabeth, you're…"

"What am I? 'Cause I could think of a few things you are!"

"You guys are really at today." Thalia noted. "Maybe you shouldn't be tied together."

I exhaled an angry breath. "You guys really don't get it. They're playing matchmaker. They like these couples together."

"What about you, Annabeth? How do you feel about these couples?" Percy asked. I glared. He knew the truth elixir was still working. I made a face. "I think you should—I love this placement because I really do like you. But why do you have to be such a coward? Stupid Seaweed Brain. And another thing;" I glanced up to see what the odd noise was. "The ropes are giving out—!"

We fell into the lake. I thrashed and kicked. Percy swam with me to shore. As soon as we hit the sand, I pushed him away.

"Annabeth!" He called.

"Forget it, Percy!" I ran away, sopping wet.

I avoided Percy the entire day. Of course, he had to try and talk to me. I ignored all of his attempts, mostly.

"Um, Annabeth." Jeanne, my half sister, pointed.

"Take them to archery." I instructed Jeanne.

Darn it. There's Percy. I dove behind a tree.

"Annabeth!" He called. I rolled my eyes as I turned to flee.

"Please? Just let me talk to you." He pulled out his sword in pen form. "Spar?"

I unsheathed my dagger. "The amount of time it takes to beat you."

"Why do assume you'll win?" He uncapped his pen.

"I always win." I held up my dagger. Percy lunged at me. I blocked.

"Why did you call me a coward?" He asked as I parried one of his bold jabs.

"You are. You were about to say something yesterday. I try and talk about my feelings. You always avoid it." I turned to stop an offense.

"Well, I…I get nervous."

"So I do but I try. Percy, I like you. A lot. I'm really trying but I can't be the only one to do anything. If you don't like me fine! Just don't dodge the question forever. You can't be scared, Percy." I disarmed him.

"Annabeth," He sounded so hurt I couldn't leave. I let him take my hand, not meeting his eyes. "I do like you."

"Why don't you do anything about it? You were given a chance to see everything. I how I felt, what I thought and you won't use it. In a way, I'm kind of glad you read it. It saves me the trouble of telling you but you don't seem to want to do anything about it." I turned my head so that my cheek was facing him. I let my hand slide out of his.

"I've gotta go. My siblings are waiting." I turned and ran to the archery fields.

"Annabeth, arrows! Rubber!" Jeanne panted as she ran up to me.

"Argh! The Stolls have disappeared and the pranks are getting worse." I sighed. "Let's go to the arena."

"Ok, how do the steal all the swords? They are wildly active." I announced as we discovered the problem in the arena. We decided to head to dinner early.

"Annabeth, you have to eat." Jeanne urged.

"I'm not that hungry." I pushed food around my plate. "Besides the last time I ate, truth elixir."

"It's not going to help if you pass out." Jeanne pointed out.

"I'm going to bed. 'Night." I stood and walked out of the pavilion.

* * *

I couldn't wake up. Well, I was conscious but I couldn't open my eyes. I knew the Stolls had been here.

"Annabeth?" I heard Jeanne. She shook me. I couldn't open my mouth to speak.

"Annabeth? Oh gods." Jeanne opened the door.

"Help! Something's wrong with Annabeth." She yelled. I heard another set of footsteps in the room.

"What happened?" Percy asked. He swept hair out of my face.

"It's like she can't wake up." Jeanne explained.

"It must be a potion." I heard him pacing. "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to her."

"She was telling me about your earlier conversation." Jeanne said.

"I can't believe she thinks I don't like her!" He exclaimed.

"You didn't make it very clear."

"Maybe I didn't. It could be too late. I hate this so much." I heard him punch something. "Oops."

Jeanne laughed.

"It was an accident. We should probably take her to the infirmary now." I felt myself being lifted. He smelled of the sea. "She's so beautiful."

I would've blushed but I think I'd gone into a dormant state.

"Did you ever consider the fact that she might be able to hear you?" Jeanne asked.

"I doubt she can hear us." That Seaweed Brain, always wrong. We reached the infirmary then.

"My goodness!" Chiron said. "What's happened?"

"It must be some potion." Percy set me down. I missed the warmth of his arms.

Someone else clambered in.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to take my cabin to breakfast." I recognized the voice. It was Justin Mason, from Hephaestus. "What's wrong with her?"

"It's a potion." Percy spat.

"By the looks of this, I'd say its a love potion." Chiron said. "Only a kiss from her true love can wake her."

"I'll handle this." Justin cleared his throat. Ew, like I even enjoy his presence.

"What? Yeah, right!" Percy said. But Jake got there first. I felt a quick kiss but I didn't wake up.

"Ha!" I heard a scuffle and then I could tell Percy was next to me by his scent. A clean sea breeze. I felt his soft lips on mine and my eyes shot open.

I threw my arms around his neck. "Oh, thank you so much! I thought I'd never wake up."

Justin left in an angry huff.

"You could hear us?" Percy looked incredulous. I took his hand and pulled him out of the infirmary.

"Percy, I can't lose you either and that's why—" I was cut off with a kiss. My hands tangled in his hair. His hands went around my waist, pulling me closer. My heart rate accelerated. I heard the clomping of hooves behind us.

"Annabeth, I…I should probably come back later." I pulled away at the sound of Chiron's voice.

"Nothing, I mean…Yes?" I tried to still my racing heart.

"I was going to ask if the potion had worn off fully but you seem good." Chiron explained. I blushed insanely.

"I think I'm fine." I said.

"You…I'm going…see you." Chiron galloped off.

"That was embarrassing." Percy commented. He took my hand. "I need to ask you something. Annabeth Chase, will you be my girlfriend?"

I laughed. "No."

"Annabeth!"

"Um, where's the excitement? Design?" I smiled at him. "Let's go."

"Where?" He asked.

"My room. You have to fix my wall."

"Wait, how can I ask you in a way you'll say yes?"

"Seaweed Brain, I was kidding." I laughed at his expression. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

"Well, why'd you…?"

"To scare you." I winked at him. We entered my room.

"Oh my gods!" I stare at the hole. "How could you create a hole that big in with a single punch?"

"Anger. Strength. Invincibility." Percy flexed his biceps.

"Careful. I know where your Achilles Heel is." I tried to look menacingly.

"You wouldn't." He kissed my nose.

"Eh, too much work." I took his hand.

"Let's go. I don't think we're fixing this wall anytime soon."

"In that case…" Percy trailed off as he picked me up, bridal style. He carried me out.

"Where are we going?" I asked, laughing.

"Everywhere! We're announcing Percabeth." He exclaimed.

"Wait, is that…our names put together?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is." Percy nodded.

"You're an idiot." I decided.

"But I'm your idiot." He said.

"And don't you forget it."

He laughed. We'd reached the pavilion then.

Percy leaned in and kissed me. I forgot everything then. Where we were. Who was watching (which was pretty much everyone, since it was breakfast). My arms went around his neck. I pulled away first. I survey the campers' faces. Most are shocked.

Then a deafening cheer erupted.

I exchanged a look with Percy. He was just as shocked as I was. He set me down.

"Finally!" Some screamed.

"It's about time!" Clarisse said. I took the opportunity to sit. Percy gave me a weird look as he sat down at the Poseidon table.

The food was served. Jeanne kept watching me.

"Well, I can't tell you here." I explained.

Jeanne laughed but was cut off with a shriek.

"S-Spiders!" Samantha grabbed my arm. I looked where she pointed. Sure, enough tons of spiders are crawling over our table. I picked Samantha up and carried her away from the table, my eyes wide with fear. My siblings ran, shrieking. Our table was abandoned. I marched over to Chiron.

"One of my siblings could've gone into shock thanks to them." I pointed out. "When will this end?"

"Our hair's still green." Silena said.

"Our cabin is PINK! And we have NO clothes!" Clarisse shouted.

"Can someone help me get me bed off the roof?" Percy asked.

"All the arrows are rubber! And they stole our magic lyre." Will added.

"Our medicine garden is ruined! It took forever to develop!" Katie sobbed.

"My cabin is still underwater!" Thalia reported.

"I've been locked out my cabin all day." Nico sighed.

"We were locked out of the forges." Beckendorf said.

"Well, I'm not eating breakfast obviously." I said. "And I've been forced to take two potions."

"Well, I hoped this would cure them of their pranking."

"Ha ha. Right. Let me quit when I have the perfect opportunity to prank without punishment." I said sarcastically.

A video came on behind Chiron. The characters looked very familiar. They were suspended above a lake. It showed their argument and cut to another shot. They were outside the infirmary.

"Ok!" I yelled as ran up onstage. I stood next to the projector, kicking it when no one was looking. I managed to destroy it before Percy and I kissed.

"Oops!" I shrugged. "My bad!" I jumped off the stage. I pulled the broken pieces off the stage and scattered them on the floor.

"So we can see you kiss in public but not in video." Clarisse said.

I glared. I really wanted to give her a good punch in the jaw but I ignored her.

"Chiron, the second we find them…" my threat trailed off.

"I can't help you." Chiron said.

"Whose side are you on?" Clarisse shouted.

"Just go do something. I'm getting a migraine."

I couldn't sit still all day. I was afraid of the pranks to come. My siblings disappeared so I spent the day with Percy. I nearly fell when I helped Percy get his bed off the roof. The Athena table was forgotten for the day for fear of spiders.

* * *

I woke up with a weird sensation. Like I was drifting on a wave. When I opened my eyes it was true. Thalia's mattress floated beside me. I shrieked. Thalia flopped into the water. I hurriedly pulled her out. She was not very happy.

"Where are we?" She wiped wet hair out of her eyes.

"The middle of the freaking ocean!" I screamed.

Her eyes widened. "What? Well, what can we do?"

"Scream for help?" I suggested.

"HELP! HELP!" Thalia shouted. No one came. We continued floating.

"You realize Percy's the only one who can save us. We're floating further and further away from camp. We're going to be lost at sea!" I collapsed on my mattress.

"This is so stupid. These pranks have gone too far." Thalia groaned.

"I told Chiron. I told him and I told him. And guess what? NOW WE'RE LOST AT SEA!" I yelled.

"Tell me about it. There's no sign of land. How will anyone find us?" Thalia whined.

"If they wanted to kill us off, they should've done it in our sleep." I moaned.

"Not slowly and painfully."

"It was nice knowing you. I really hope they left a note. Unless they really want us to die." I sat up.

"We're going to die. We're going to die." Thalia chanted.

"It's times like these I really wish I'd learned to swim." I stood up and paced around the small mattress.

"Annie, it's going to…" I fell into the ocean before Thalia could finish her warning. I probably would've drowned but I felt a strong set of arms lift me onto the mattress. I spat out water.

"Stupid prank." I muttered. Percy held on to the edge of my mattress.

"What happened? What are you guys doing out here?" He asked.

"How did you find us?" I tied my wet hair into a ponytail.

"There was a note."

"We've been drifting out here for hours." Thalia said.

"Thalia, be glad we were saved at all."

I said.

"It's fine. We looked everywhere at first. Over and over and over." Percy explained. "Then we found the note."

"How far did we get camp?" I asked.

"A few miles. You should be glad I found you in another half mile there's a dangerous current." Percy said.

"Can we go now?" Thalia looked impatient.

"We are. We should be there in twenty minutes." Percy pointed in direction of the camp.

"While we're here, Thalia, why don't you tell us why you quit the hunters?" I gave her a look.

"You quit the hunters?" Percy was shocked.

"Ok, but you can't tell him." Thalia met us with a steely glare.

"Ooo, it's about a guy." I squeezed Percy's hand. "Who is it?"

"Nico." Thalia admitted.

Percy laughed. I tried really hard not to but I couldn't help myself.

"Death Boy?" I asked. "Really?"

"Hey!" Thalia exclaimed. "Would you like to get shocked?"

"I wouldn't attack me while you're floating on my element." Percy warned and the waves churned.

"Never mind." Thalia recoiled.

We could see Camp HalfBlood coming into view.

Finally, we reached the shore. Percy helped me and Thalia up. Chiron met us on the way to the pavilion.

"We almost died, Chiron." I said, deadpan.

"Can we kill them NOW?" Thalia asked.

"Today's the last day of Prank Week. Wait it out." Chiron led the way to the pavilion. Thalia, Percy, and I shared a look.

Thalia went to the Zeus table. I gave Percy a quick kiss then went to the Athena table. Chiron had cleared it of spiders. Or at least I hoped.

"I'm really done, Chiron. I very nearly got killed today." I announced.

"We nearly drowned!" Thalia exclaimed.

"It's too bad you didn't." Clarisse grunted.

"You know what, Clarisse—" I started.

"Stop!" Will Solace yelled. "We found them."

"Where?" I asked.

"Rigging cameras. But they managed to get away."

"You idiots!" I exclaimed. "That was our one chance and you blew it."

"Well, I'm sorry." Will said.

"Prank Week is over." Chiron announced.

"Where are the Stolls?" I asked.

"We like to be called the super masterminds of pranks." A voice said.

I whirled around. Campers glared and snarled. "You."

"Us." Travis struck a pose and Connor grinned.

"Can we kill them _now_?" Thalia asked again.

"Go right ahead." Chiron's smile actually creeped me out. "They deserve it."

"Wait, no one said anything about punishment." Connor said.

"What goes around, comes around." I told them, standing up. "Let's get 'em."

There were whoops and hollers as the campers charged. They never had a chance. It was actually fun chasing them as they ran for their lives. It almost made the pranks worth it.

**R&R? Maybe I'll get two reviews! Sorry for the spacing at the end. I write on my phone and I finished in Word. **

**[~CharminglyWitty~]**


	9. Telling Athena

**A/N: Dedicated to my new reviewers! Three reviews! Whoop whoop! **

ANNABETH POV

"OK, Percy. You are going to be nice and polite."

Percy watched me warily. "Right."

"Hopefully she won't zap you." I said. I turned to pace in the elevator.

"Calm down, Annabeth." Percy told me.

"What if she doesn't approve?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. It's about you and me." He kissed me softly.

I pulled away seconds before the elevator dinged.

"Let's go."

I led him past the newly built Olympus. He oohed and ahhed at the new additions.

"Here we are." I paused outside the door. I pushed it open. Apollo, Athena, Poseidon, and my mother were the only ones there. "Hello, Mother."

"Hello, Annabeth." She smiled and then made a face. "And you brought the sea spawn."

"Funny you should mention that." I started. Aphrodite giggled.

"Will you please?" I asked her. She just smiled.

"What is going on?" Poseidon questioned.

"I didn't expect you to know." Athena scoffed.

"I know." Aphrodite smiled again.

"Don't help me." I told her.

"What _is_ going on?" Apollo asked.

"Well, I'm just going to come out and say it." I began. "I don't know how you'll take it so if you could keep an open mind, it would really help—"

"Annabeth, you're rambling." Percy interrupted.

"Right. Well, let's just say I was dating Percy—"

My mother laughed. "You would do that. You're much too wise."

Poseidon was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"You're really not going to like what I have to say next. I am dating Percy." I told her. Aphrodite squealed.

"Again don't help me." I repeated.

"What?!" My mother shrieked.

"It's not bad." I said.

"You're right. It's awful!" She continued.

"Athena, please." Poseidon said dryly. "You act as if its a travesty."

"It is!" Athena cried, standing up. "I don't want you two to date."

"Mother, you can't possibly think that you can break us up over a feud between you and Poseidon." I protested.

"Athena, I have no problem with this." Poseidon interjected.

"Of course not. Your son is the issue."

"I am not an issue." Percy said.

"My son is correct." Poseidon said.

"Don't get me started on your son." My mother began. The sea god opened his mouth to defend himself when Percy spoke up.

"Stop! I'm just causing trouble." Percy looked at me. "I'm sorry, Annabeth."

"Percy, don't…"

He just kissed my cheek and left.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Aphrodite and I said at the same time. I glared and she shrugged.

I came to Olympus the next Monday.

"Annabeth, can I talk to you?"

"Oh, are you forbidding me from standing here?" I asked cooly. I turned on my heel and walked away without giving her a chance to answer.

I tried to concentrate but I was working on Poseidon's shrine today and it reminded me of Percy. I appreciate him being a gentleman but that was…disappointing.

I ended up on observatory deck in the building. Not many people were there since it was cold. I heard footsteps behind me.

"You know it took me four years to get him to see as more than a friend"—I turned to face my mother. "And you ruined that in a matter of minutes."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize he was so important."

"If he wasn't important, I wouldn't have taken him to meet you. He was the one who talked me into it." I told her.

"What can I do?" She asked.

"You could back in time and we could start over. Or you could just approve our relationship. Oh, wait he wouldn't because now he isn't talking to me!" I exclaimed.

"Here, I'll summon a feed of him."

An image appeared. It was Percy and his mom.

"I shouldn't done that. I messed everything up." He was saying. "She'll hate me forever."

"You don't know that." Sally told him.

"You don't know that she won't hate me."

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Trust me. I know girls."

"No offense, mom, but you're old." Percy said. I laughed in spite of myself.

Sally smiled. "And?"

"Annabeth isn't old." Percy continued.

"So? You can't sit around moping. Take some action." She grabbed her mug and walked into the kitchen. The image dissipated.

"Thanks for that." I said.

"I'm trying, Annabeth. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stay out of my business." I said.

"Um, guys?" A voice said. Percy appeared via Iris Message.

"Wait, I can summon him." My mother said.

Percy materialized next to us.

"Well, I'm sorry, Percy. If you want to continue to date my daughter, I am fine with it." She said.

"Really?" He asked. Athena nodded and vanished.

I smiled. "Don't ever do that again."

"I've learned my lesson." Percy grinned then kissed me. "I missed you too much."

**Sorry that was so short. I'll post another. I would've posted yesterday but my internet wasn't working. R&R!**

**[~CharminglyWitty~]**


	10. Soap Opera

**A/N: I thought this was so cute. Chiron's OOC in this btw. **

ANNABETH POV

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. No one would watch Sam." I said as I sat down. Sam crawled onto my lap.

"That's fine." Chiron said. "Now if we can return to the mater at hand. Silena?"

"Whoever was singing in the showers this morning, I really need know because you have really pretty voice." Silena explained.

"I got out of bed for this?" Clarisse mumbled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Annie sings in the shower." Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam. What would I do without you?" I spat.

"Was it you Annabeth?" Silena asked.

"I doubt it. I'm not really that good and it depends on the song." I said.

"It was Arms by Christina Perri. I never thought that you be the one to hold my heart…" Silena recited.

"But you came around and you knocked off the ground from the start." I sang without thinking.

"Annie, is that song about Percy?" Sam asked.

"Why would that song be about Percy? Think carefully before answering." I said.

"Because you love him, silly."

I covered my eyes with my hand.

"You need to stop talking to Jeanne." I said.

"You didn't tell me you liked him!" Silena cried.

"She didn't tell you? She didn't tell me!" Thalia exclaimed.

"We are not talking about this here. Annabeth has been humiliated enough." I said. "Chiron, if you can continue with the meeting."

"No, Sam is much more interesting." Chiron said. My eyes were still covered but I could picture the smile on his face.

"I've got a secret." Sam said.

"Haven't I suffered enough?" I asked.

"It's about Percy. He kissed Rachel." She said.

Chiron clapped. "I did not see that coming."

I stiffened and opened my eyes.

"You're holding my hand awful hard." Sam told me.

"Sorry." I spat but I was watching Percy who was looking anywhere else. "Is it true Percy?"

"Maybe." He said.

"Why aren't you looking this way?" I asked. He reluctantly turned his head then shrank back at the intensity of my glare.

"I can't believe you. You ruined all my Percabeth plans." Silena huffed. I gave her a weird look and opened my mouth to unleash a flurry of angry words.

"Annabeth, there is a child in the room." Percy reminded me. Darn him, for knowing me so well.

"Right." I handed Sam to Silena and stood up, my palms flat on the table. "A child that has single handedly destroyed my life."

"You weren't supposed to find out." He said, standing.

"So you weren't going to tell me? I'm supposed to be your best friend. Or is that Rachel now?" I put my finger on my chin and pretended to think.

"You didn't tell me that you love me." Percy pointed out.

"That's completely different!"

"How so, best friend?" He asked.

"I couldn't even tell if you liked me! You were so busy with Rachel." I said.

"How was I supposed to know you liked me?"

"In my world, a kiss usually means affection!" I hissed.

"I nearly got killed afterwards." He added.

"What does that prove? That you have a tendency to blow things up?"

"No, well…yes…but that's not the point!" Percy said.

"I think the point is that you're a coward." I said.

"What?!" Percy half shrieked.

"You know it's true." I told him.

"How is that possibly true?"

"You always skirt around it." I said.

"I do not."

"They're you go again!" I gestured with my arm. "Just tell me what you're thinking!"

The entire time we were arguing we'd been gravitating towards each other. I was aware of the room with their eyes trained on us and Chiron was leaning forward as if he was watching a soap opera. I was sure he was about to send someone to get him popcorn.

"I think you're bossy and rude." He said. The entire room gasped. I kept my eyes on him, though.

"I think you're oblivious and annoying." I retorted. Percy took another step forward so we were only inches apart.

"But I also think you're beautiful, funny, and smart."

"And I think you're handsome, brave, and charming." I said.

Percy leaned down and kissed me as the crowd awwed.

Thank you, Sam, I thought.

**That one's really short too. I don't know what my problem is. I might post an actual long one after this. **

**[~CharminglyWitty~]**


	11. Letters

**A/N: This one is long, I promise! **

ANNABETH POV

"Thanks, Percy. I swear if I wasn't in love with you…" I mumbled.

"Get over it, Annie, it's just a beach party." Silena said.

"You can sit out with me." Thalia offered.

"I mean I get it, Son of Poseidon and all but seriously." I pirouetted in a haltertop blue two piece.

"That's the one." Silena declared. She tossed me a soft, white cotton dress.

"I don't do two pieces." Thalia said after trying on a third one.

"Go back to the black one piece then." Silena ordered.

Thalia went to change. I picked up my

gift.

"What'd you get him?" Silena asked.

"A drawing and a card type thing." I told her. "You?"

"A long letter of advice." She explained.

"Ok…?"

"I got him a Green Day CD." Thalia said, throwing on her shirt and shorts.

"He doesn't like Green Day." I said.

"Exactly. Now let's go." Thalia said.

Silena led the way to the beach.

"I feel exposed." I stopped before we got there.

"You look fantastic though." Silena told me.

"Can I just stay here?" I asked.

"No!" Thalia and Silena cried.

"What?"

"Go!" Silena pointed.

"Fine!" I walked forward. There was music blaring and the beach was decorated. People milled around. I bit my lip nervously.

"Where's Percy?" Thalia asked.

"There he is!" Silena pointed again. I walked over after a rough shove from Silena.

"Hey, Percy." I smiled. His jaw dropped.

"You look…really…wow." Percy said.

"Thank you. Enjoying sixteen?" I asked.

"I feel the same." He said.

"You want your gift now?" I asked.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Percy said.

"Well, I did. Accept it and move on." I smiled. *

"Now, I guess." He decided.

I gave him package. "Read the letter when you're alone."

"Why?" Percy asked, unwrapping the gift.

"You'll see when you read it." I told him.

"Not now, right?" Percy smiled.

"Right." I confirmed.

He finished opening the gift. "Wow, Annabeth, this is really good. Thanks."

I grinned. "No problem."

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you." He started.

"Go ahead." I said.

"Annabeth!" Silena came running towards me. "I have to tell you something."

I groaned as I turned to face her. Percy chuckled.

"Can it wait?" I asked.

"No. It's important." She told me and grabbed my arm and started pulling me away.

"Sorry, Percy." I called. "Tell me later."

He nodded but looked upset.

"What is so important?" I asked after Silena stopped.

"You might want to know that Percy and Rachel kissed."

"What?!" I hissed. "When?"

"Before the Princess Andromeda mission. She's here tonight. I think she wants to ask him out." Silena continued.

"Well, I kissed him first!" I yelled. The party got quiet. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Go back to your activities." I told them. The voices started back up.

"Why is she still at camp?" I asked. "She's a mortal!"

"I don't know but here she comes." Silena said.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered. Thalia rushed towards us. "You heard?"

I nodded. "What am I going to do?"

"Stall her at all costs. Percy only has to read your letter right?" Thalia asked.

I nodded again.

"I'll get him alone, you and Silena stall that one." She tilted her head in Rachel's direction.

Silena and I headed off. We split off to make it easier. Right before I reached Rachel, Connor blocked me.

"Hey, Annabeth!" He greeted me cheerily.

"I'm kind of busy right now." I tried to move around him.

Connor looked me over. "You look really pretty."

I pasted on a tight fake smile. "Thanks but I really have to…" I tried, unsuccessfully, to weave around him.

I huffed. "What do you really want?"

"Want to dance?" Connor asked hopefully.

No, I'm trying to salvage the tattered remains of my love life. "Maybe later." I glanced over his shoulder and started to walk away.

"Wait." He said.

I folded my arms. "What?"

"I'll tell you later."

Thanks, for that waste of time, I thought. I looked around for Rachel. She was talking to Percy.

Nice job, Silena and Thalia.

"Hey, guys." I smiled as I reached them.

"Actually, Annabeth, I was trying to talk to Percy." Rachel told me.

"Well, now I'm here." I said.

Percy frowned. "You guys still aren't getting along."

Rachel and I exchanged a look. Percy was still oblivious.

"Have you read my letter?" I asked.

"I started to then Rachel came." He explained. I gave her a tight smile.

"Well, why don't we just go over there and chat while you finish that letter." I said. I grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her away.

"What is your problem?" She shook her arm from my grasp.

"My problem?" I asked.

"What does that letter say?" Rachel asked.

"Some things." I told her.

"You haven't won yet."

"Percy is not to be won or lost. I was just telling him how I feel." I said.

"Before I could." Rachel added.

"I gave him that letter before I got there." I said.

"Real brave." She mocked.

"What were you going to…" I stopped.

"This isn't even worth it." I turned and walked away.

Connor met me halfway to Silena and Thalia.

"What now?" I asked.

"You want to go for a walk with me? I have to tell something."

"I really don't have time," I said.

"Please?"

"Will you leave me alone after?"

"If you really want me to…"

Connor led me to hidden spot of the beach. We could still hear the music so Connor asked me to dance.

He put his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders. I tried not to look as annoyed as I was.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" I remembered.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you I've had a crush on you for a while."

"Oh, I like Percy. Sorry, Connor." I told him. I pulled away and ran back to the party.

"Where were you?" Thalia asked.

"Where was I? Where were you?" I asked.

"I got Percy alone then Rachel started going over to him and I assumed you guys would handle it."

"Believe me, I tried. I got held up by Connor who insisted on engaging in a twelve hour conversation," I said, rolling my grey eyes. "Silena kind of fell out on me."

"I don't know where she went." Thalia frowned.

"Where's Percy?" I asked, looking around.

"I don't know."

"Thanks for the help, Thalia." I said with a sarcastic grin. She smiled back and I walked away in search of Percy.

"Annie?" Someone said.

"I thought I told you never to call me that!" I spun on my heel. Percy held his hands up in surrender.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to take a swim with me?"

I wrinkled my nose. "I don't swim."

Percy ran his hands through his hair. "And they call Athena kids smart…I was suggesting some alone time."

"Oh, I got it." I let him lead me into the water.

"So you like me?" He asked.

"That's what the letter said."

"Why didn't you tell me to my face?" Percy questioned.

I started defending myself. "The last time I tried action, you ended up bringing a mortal on my quest! Then I tried—"

I didn't get to finish but I didn't mind. Percy pulled away.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up."

Percy grinned. "Any time."

**Before you judge me, the only reason it was Percy's birthday was because Annabeth needed to give him the gift without looking out of place. And I'm not sure about Percy and Green Day. Oh, and thoughtlanded: Thank you! Guest on chapter 8: I'm really glad you like them. **

**[~CharminglyWitty~]**


	12. Sleepover

**A/N: I'm still alive, thank you very much! R&R!**

ANNABETH POV

"That's all the news for today." Chiron announced.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"I don't know. What are you planning to do?"

My face suddenly felt hot as everyone turned to look at me. "Nothing, really." Maybe hang out in the woods by myself or walk around camp alone.

"You seem different, too." Thalia added.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm fine." I told them.

"I know what will cheer you up. Why don't you, Silena, and Thalia have a sleepover?" Chiron suggested.

"I didn't realize you hated me." I replied dryly as Silena squealed. Thalia groaned.

Nico laughed.

"Oh, you think it's funny? Why don't you boys have a sleepover? You, Percy, and Charlie." Chiron retorted.

I almost smiled at the thought. The boys groaned.

I excused myself after Silena told me to meet her at the sleepover cabin in an hour.

* * *

"You know what we should talk about?" Silena asked.

"Let me guess, it starts with a b." I began.

"And ends with a oys." Thalia finished.

"You guys are good at this game. Annabeth, you first."

"I don't like anyone." I said.

"Suuure." Silena drew out the word.

"We'll continue after dinner."

I led the way to the mess hall. We split off at our tables.

"Annabeth, eat." Jeanne slid a plate towards me.

"No." I pushed the plate away.

"Eat." She slid it back.

"I'm not hungry." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"What is your problem these days?" She asked.

"Why does Percy make you sad?" Sam asked.

"It's not him." I exclaimed.

"Whatever." Jeanne started a conversation with Malcolm. Sam gave me a sad look then turned to her food.

I glanced at the Poseidon table. There he is with her. Why Chiron allows a mortal on camp grounds, I will never know. She sat with her arm intertwined with his. I wanted to scream.

I got up and walked out, passing the Poseidon table on the way. I did my best to face forward but after a few yards, I turned back. Percy was watching me. I ran back to the sleepover cabin.

I heard Silena and Thalia but I didn't stop to acknowledge them. I just flung open the door and collapsed on my sleeping bag.

"Annabeth!" Thalia called.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Silena questioned.

"Fine. Let's go back to the sleepover." I said.

"I think we were asking you who you like." Thalia remembered.

"And I said I didn't like anyone." I replied.

"And I didn't believe you." Silena added.

"I said I didn't like anyone." I repeated quietly.

"You love someone!" Silena cried. Then she dragged Thalia over towards me, following close behind her.

"So? Doesn't matter." I said.

"Just tell us. You'll feel better." Thalia urged.

"No, I won't."

"Tell us anyway." Silena said.

"Percy. It's Percy." I answered. "Are you happy now?"

"You're not." Silena pointed.

"All I say is that Chiron should not let a /mortal/ on camp grounds." I told them. Thalia opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "And don't you use the j-word."

"You are jealous!" Thalia accused.

"I am not jealous!" I exclaimed. "Now, if we could please move on."

"Let's play a game!" Silena jumped up.

We ended up playing Just Dance 2. I was dominating, of course.

We played until we heard a knock on the door.

"Nico? What in Hades?" I asked.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood." He answered.

"D-don't you need to be at a sleepover?" Thalia was blushing insanely. Silena and I gave her a weird look.

"Come on in." Silena opened the door wider.

"Ooh, Just Dance 2!" He cried.

"You wanna play?" I half smiled.

"Why not?"

I cued the next song, /Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out)/.

"Why does Annabeth always win?" Thalia whined.

"I'm just that awesome." I said. Thalia rolled her eyes. Then she flopped on her sleeping bag.

"I'm tired." She said. I sat down next to her and Nico followed suit. It settled into a quiet silence.

"But if your love's my remedy…Won't you please come and be with me?" I sang softly.

"Is that about Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Mhmm." I responded.

"You like Percy?" Nico feigned shock.

"Cut the act; we all know you were eavesdropping." I told him.

"Yeah…" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Where's Silena?" Thalia inquired. I looked around, sitting up.

"She disappeared." I noticed. I stood up and ran to the door. "It's locked."

"Are you kidding me?" Nico appeared next to me.

"Great." Thalia groaned. Nico and I returned to our spots.

"While we're here, I have a question for Annabeth." Nico said.

"Shoot." I was bored and annoyed. I couldn't stop thinking about Percy.

"Why are you so dull and lifeless?"

"I am not!" I protested.

"You are." Thalia said, gently.

"Fine. Maybe, I am."

"But why?" Nico pressed.

"It's only because he choose /her/. It isn't fair. She doesn't know him. She doesn't need him as much as I do." Then I quietly added,"She didn't save his life." I touched my scar. "But what does it matter."

Thalia patted my arm.

"You know we never found out who you liked." I remembered.

"What?" Her voice went up an octave. "I don't like anyone." But she glanced at Nico and blushed.

I took another look at Nico who was sitting with his hands balked into fists. I laughed. They both gave me a weird look.

"You two like each other." I said.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"Go on! Make with the kissing." I snapped.

They both flushed but Nico leaned towards Thalia and kissed her.

About a half hour later, they were still kissing.

"Last time I ever set anyone up." I groaned.

Silena tiptoed back in.

"Where have you been?" I hissed.

"I was talking to someone. What happened here?" She gestured to Thalia and Nico.

"I played matchmaker." I replied.

"I think you're a little too good at your job."

"It's not my job. I quit." I grabbed my invisibility hat. "I'm going for a walk." I put on my cap. I headed to the beach subconsciously. Two people were already there.

"I like you, Percy." The girl said.

"Rachel, I…" Percy trailed off. I watched in silent horror as Rachel kissed him and he made no attempt to stop her.

I sprinted back to the cabin. I barely had enough time to explain what I'd seen before I burst into tears.

* * *

I got to the meeting before everyone else.

"You're here early." Someone noticed. "The meeting doesn't start for another ten minutes."

"I could say the same about you." I answered. "Besides I had nothing to do."

"What about breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." I replied curtly. Percy sat across from me.

"Neither am I." He said. That was seriously unlike him. I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"I haven't seen much of you." Percy continued.

"You've been hanging out with Rachel." I didn't mean to twist her name, it came out that way.

"What's so bad about her?" He demanded.

"Nothing if you like mortals." I muttered.

"So she's a mortal. It's not like she's the plague." He argued.

"Whatever, Percy." I held my hands up in surrender.

"You're not even arguing with me! What happened to you?" He stood up.

I stood up too. "Nothing. I'm fine. I hope you and Rachel /very/ happy together!"

Percy crossed the room and paused in front of me.

"I think you're jealous."

"I am insanely jealous!"

"Why?!" He cried.

"She gets to hang out with you. What happened to your friends? Your priorities?"

"Why would you be jealous?" Percy asked a little quieter. He stepped closer. I shook my head.

"I think you like me." He decided.

"I don't like you." I spoke quietly. Percy's face fell. I looked at my shoes. "I love you."

"What?"

"You heard me." I mumbled, eyes still trained on the floor.

"I know." He tilted my chin upward. "I just wanted to hear you say it again."

"Are you going to make fun of me now?"

"No. Of course not. Annabeth, I love you." Percy told me. Then he kissed me. I melted into him, sliding my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

We continued for a few minutes then I heard footsteps so I pulled away. It was the councilors and Chiron.

"Good morning…Why do you guys look so…nervous?" Chiron paused in the doorway.

"Um, there is a simple explanation. I saw a spider, Percy killed it. And I thought there might be more." I said.

"Why is Percy nervous?" Thalia folded her arms.

"I was screaming."

"We didn't hear anything." Silena said.

"Silently. Screaming silently." I finished.

"Ok…?" Chiron said. "Let's just conduct the meeting."

He gave us the updates and as soon as the meeting was over I hightailed it to the pavilion.

"I am so confused." I sighed as I sat down.

The entire Athena table gasped. I gave my siblings a weird look them turned to my plate.

After a few minutes, I glanced over my shoulder. Sure enough, he was staring. I flushed then face forward.

"Why are you blushing?" Jeanne asked.

"Nothing." I answered quickly. She frowned at my answer.

"And you're eating." Sam noticed.

"What happened at the meeting?" Jeanne demanded.

Oh, just a quick make out session with my best friend. The usual.

"Nothing." I said.

"Tell me!"

"No." I persisted.

"I can see why you don't want to tell Jeanne." Sam dropped her voice to a whisper. "She's a blabber mouth."

Jeanne opened her mouth to respond but I waved her off. "Forget that. Is he still staring?"

Sam, who was sitting across from me, nodded. Great.

"Annabeth." Someone hissed. I ignored it.

"Annabeth!" The person called louder.

"That's…" Sam began.

"Percy. I know." I said.

"Annabeth!" He yelled again.

"What?!" I cried, turning around.

"I need to talk to you." Percy tried to keep his voice low. Oh, everyone's already watching.

I motioned for him to speak.

"Not here!"

"Oh, will you just go!" Jeanne huffed.

I stood up and followed Percy to the forest.

"Ok, we both know we kissed. Now do we act on it or forget it?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure." I leaned back on a tree and Percy got in my face.

"I need answer."

"What about Rachel?"

"What about her?"

"You guys kissed." I reminded him.

"She kissed me then I told her how I felt about you." He replied.

"I just don't want to make a mistake." I said quietly.

"Are you saying we're a mistake?"

"No, I mean…maybe I should go." I pushed past him and ran before the pavilion.

"Wait, Annabeth!" He called after me. I turned towards him. "I just want to ask one thing."

"What?"

He tapped his cheek. I was well aware of the campers watching but I didn't mind.

I reached up to kiss his cheek and at the last second he turned. My lips connected with his. The pavilion gasped.

"Jackson!" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me.

"Yes?" He asked meekly. Percy looked terrified. I smiled.

"Don't you ever trick me again." I said. "Now,"

I leaned in and kissed him for real.

**Did anyone see the Sea of Monsters? I'm kind of scared to. No matter what you say about the movies, Logan Lerman is still H-O-T with a capital H. I've decided I'm going to write like five proposals and then you can REVIEW to tell me which one I should build the wedding off of. Good? No? REVIEW! I'm begging you. **

**[~CharminglyWitty~] **


	13. Love

**I'm back! *dodges knives* Feisty aren't we. I am super sorry about the wait. The chapter took me forever. The ending especially. I spent a lot of time PMing people. An author by the pen name booklover484! And a reader, but he's not important. Haha, he's probably going to have something to say about that. And thank you to my beautiful reviewers. You guys are the best!**

**Btw, Sam is fourteen in this. **

* * *

**Quote: "Ooo-kay. Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers." **

**Who said it and which book? I haven't decided the prize. **

* * *

ANNABETH POV

"Hurry up, Percy!" I yelled, glancing over my shoulder again.

"I know." He dragged his suitcase through the crowds.

"C'mon!" I grabbed his hand and we sprinted for the gate.

Thalia, Silena, Nico, and the others were waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" Thalia demanded. She glanced at our hands. "Are you…?"

Percy and I both looked down. "What? No!" We let go simultaneously. Silena frowned and Thalia sighed.

"I still can't believe we're taking a plane." Percy said again.

"I asked Zeus to grant you a safe passage." I reminded him. Percy didn't reply.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Thalia.

"Remind me why we have to go to the beach?" She said.

"I didn't choose." I said, shrugging.

She frowned then tugged on my arm, pulling me closer. "What's going on with you and Percy?"

"Nothing!" I cried, earning a few glares.

"Whatever you say." Thalia wasn't convinced.

I rolled my eyes and the attendant announced boarding.

I watched Percy squirming as we took off. We hit a patch of turbulence and he grabbed my hand. I didn't comment, just went back to my book.

After awhile, reading became hard. The words blurred so I rested my head on the window and tried to sleep.

Percy must've thought I'd fallen asleep because he leaned my head against his shoulder and whispered,

"Night, Wise Girl." Then kissed my forehead.

I had no problems sleeping after that.

"This is an…interesting cabin," Silena decided.

Thalia groaned. "There's only two queens and one twin."

I silently edged over to the single twin.

"Annabeth?" Thalia called, sarcastically sweet. "What are you doing?"

"Claiming this bed." I told her.

"That's not fair." Silena protested.

"You want to fight for it?" I threatened and they backed off. Clarisse and Katie clambered in with the rest of the bags.

"Jeez, Annabeth. What do you have in here?" Clarisse asked.

"Books." I answered. She groaned and dropped the suitcase with a thud and collapsed onto a bed.

Since it was already late, we decided to get ready for bed.

"Before we go to bed, let's talk boys!" Silena said.

We all groaned.

"How are you and Beckendorf doing?" Thalia asked.

Good, I thought. Take the attention away from us.

"I think I love him." Silena said quietly. Katie scooted closer to her, now interested.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just do. I can't explain."

I swallowed. "Like you would do anything for this person. Being around them makes you feel whole."

Silena nodded.

Katie frowned. "You sound like you know the feeling."

I just gave her a half smile, turned off my lamp, and rolled over.

The night was awful. Thalia turned out to be a sleep talker. She spent the entire time muttering about some boy she liked despite the number of pillows we threw.

"Morning, guys." I called, opening the curtains. Thalia fired the ammo she'd received throughout the night. "Good morning to you to."

Silena came out of the bathroom already fully dressed. Clarisse was nowhere to be found. Katie got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"We need some music so I can work on you guys." Silena announced.

"No!" Thalia and I cried at once.

"Don't you want to look good?"

"We're swimming!" I snapped.

"At least let me do your hair." She complained.

"Fine." I relented.

I turned on my iPod and put it on Silena's dock.

"Oh, I love this song." Silena said, referring to Rolling in the Deep. She handed us brushes as microphone substitutes. "I'll point to you when it's your turn."

Silena went first. "There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fear pitch and its bringing me out the dark…" Her voice blended with Adele's.

Katie went next. "The scars of your love, they leave me breathless. I can't help feeling that we could've had it all…" She hit the notes but her voice wasn't anything special. She and Silena sang the chorus.

Thalia sang then. She was awful and she knew it.

It reached the bridge and I still hadn't sung. I gave Silena a little wave to remind her.

She finally pointed at me. Was that a wince?

"We could've had it all. Rolling in the deep."

I motioned for them to sing along with me and we danced around the room.

"We rock!" Silena said. I

"Except Thalia." I added. She threw a pillow at me. Katie smiled.

"And now," Silena drew the curtains. We all stared at her. "Annabeth."

"What?" I asked.

"Little Annie's falling in love." She cooed.

"That's a terrible thing to say!" I flopped onto the bed. "I am not in love. I am not falling in love with—" I caught myself.

"With?" Silena demanded. She sat next to me on my bed.

"No one. Love is illogical and pointless." I said. Thunder roared outside.

"Who is this boy?" Katie asked.

"Nobody." I insisted.

"Okay…let's get dressed." Thalia said.

Silena made me a French braid and forced me into a white strapless one piece. I wore a black shirt as a coverup.

There was a rap on the door.

"Get it, Thalia!" I yelled even though I was by the door. She glared but opened it.

"Morning, guys!" Percy called. I turned and smiled at him. He grinned back.

I tried to stop my accelerating heart. It was just a crush. It would pass then I could act normal around him. The problem was part of me knew, it wasn't passing, it was getting worse. I frowned. I would not fall. He didn't like me the same way. He was a son of Poseidon. My best friend, I wouldn't—couldn't—fall for him.

I stepped out of my trance. Percy's grin had faded. Now he looked concerned.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," I lied. "I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." I repeated. "Let's just go."

Percy could tell I was lying but I was not about to tell the truth.

Silena, Katie, and Thalia filed out after us. Nico, Beckendorf, and Travis were already waiting on the beach.

Thalia glanced at Nico and half smiled. In that one look, I knew.

"No." I muttered.

"What?" Silena demanded.

"How long?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb! How long?!"

"What is going on?" Percy questioned. He looked cute when he didn't know what was going on. So basically, he was cute all the time.

"They're dating!" I gestured to Thalia and Nico.

"You got all that from a look?" Beckendorf raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "What was in the look. How long?"

"Three weeks." Nico admitted.

"And you didn't tell us?" Silena frowned. "I'm hurt."

"Well, I wanted to see if it would work out." Thalia said.

"Hiding it? Lying?" I pointed out.

"I'm sorry!" Thalia raised her hands I surrender.

"I just can't believe Annabeth saw it first." Silena murmured. I glared.

"Can we just swim?" Percy asked.

"Go on." I told him. "I'll stay here and grill Thalia. Everyone but Thalia, Silena, and I went into the water.

I lounged on a beach chair.

"I know. I'll tell you everything from now on." Thalia said after Silena and I took turns lecturing her. "Why don't we build a nice, peaceful sand castle?"

"That's where I pass." Silena slid off her sunglasses and joined the others in the water.

Thalia built a wall around my castle masterpiece. I was almost finished when a foot landed in the middle. I followed the muscular leg connected to a toned abdomen and stopped at the green eyes that showed fear.

"Now, Wise Girl, I didn't mean to…" Percy stretched his hands out. I rose.

"You messed with my stuff."

His eyes widened and he turned to run.

"Come back here, Jackson!" I cried.

"Help! She's going to kill me." He sprinted around in a circle. I would've caught up to him but he froze suddenly.

I let out a yelp as I fell but I didn't hit the sand. I found myself in Percy's arms, inches away from his face. My heart rate ratcheted up a notch. *

"Thanks," I squeaked.

"No problem." He breathed.

Then the chant started up, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

I bit my lip. They didn't actually expect us to kiss, did they? But he kissed me anyway. Percy pulled away, looking sheepish.

I don't know what came over me but before I stop myself, I ended up kissing him.

The kiss had sealed it. I'd fallen in love with Percy Jackson, and I'd fallen hard.

I just hadn't accepted it yet.

I sat on the porch if the girls' cabin, watching the sea.

"Annabeth," A familiar voice said. "We need to talk."

I stood up and started down the beach. "I don't know. I'm really busy."

Percy jogged after me. "Busy with what? You were sitting there by yourself."

"Well," I began.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled from the porch. "Want to go to town?"

"Sure." I jogged into the cabin.

Thalia and I were browsing a rack of clothes.

"You have to do something about this." She was saying.

"Right." I muttered.

"This is going to spiral into a huge problem." Thalia warned.

"It's just…my plan failed." I said.

She looked at me like I'd befriended a spider.

"I tried so hard not to fall in love with him and it happened." I explained.

"With?" Thalia prompted.

Wow, my friends are pretty slow, I thought.

"Wait, you fell in with someone at camp and Percy complicated your feelings." She decided. I nodded, though it was completely untrue.

We returned to searching the racks.

Thalia frowned and pointed to my necklace.

The necklace itself was beautiful. A clear orb filled with golden, blue, and green flecks. Percy had gotten it for me. I couldn't bring myself to part with it.

But she wasn't just admiring it. A few of the dancing sparkles had turned pink.

"Why is it…?" She began.

I shrugged. "It's probably the light."

Thalia frowned once more then turned to the clothes.

I spent the rest of the trip in the cabin hiding from Percy. He came often. I always made an excuse so I wouldn't have to see him.

Percy and I weren't speaking when we got back to camp. Or rather he was trying to speak to me and I was ignoring him.

"Hey, Annabeth, can I talk to you?" Percy jogged up beside me.

"I don't know, I'm really busy." I replied, quickening my pace. I wondered why he wouldn't give up but secretly I was glad he didn't. A warm sensation spread across my collarbone but I didn't bother to see what it was.

"We need to talk." He said.

"Do we?" I asked innocently.

"Annabeth," Percy blocked my path. "Don't play dumb."

I frowned and crossed my arms. "Speak."

He looked around then lowered his voice. "We both know that we kissed. Now you're ignoring me. I'm confused."

Wouldn't be the first time. "If you can, I can."

"Everything was complicated back then!" He cried.

"Everything is complicated now!" I yelled.

"Because you're complicating it!"

"Me?! You're the one who…" I trailed off realizing we had most of the campers attention. "Forget it."

"Fine!" Percy exclaimed.

"Fine!" I turned and stormed off. I was about ten feet away when I realized I was going the wrong way.

"My class is that way." I said simply.

"My class is this way." Percy replied brushing by me.

I ditched class, heading to my room. I'd designed a councilor room on each cabin but mine is the best. I gave the cabins an intercom to connect them and I added different things to each room. A vanity for Silena, a weapon cabinet for Clarisse.

My room had bookshelf that switched out when I was bored. I had a desk in the corner. But the my favorite parts were the walls. The were covered in chalk paint so I could write on them (I didn't do diaries). There was a cloaking ability so it was kept hidden.

I was going to write something down when I heard voices from the cabin.

"Malcolm, can I talk to you?" Someone asked. Was that…Percy?

"What do you want to talk about?" Well, that was obviously Malcolm.

"Annabeth." Percy replied.

"What about her?"

"I don't get get it! She kisses me in the Labyrinth then I kissed her and she kissed me but now she's ignoring me." Percy explained.

"I think it's her pride, hubris, clouding her judgement." Malcolm decided.

"This is killing me. I want to help her but…" He trailed off then spoke again in a quieter voice. "I think I…"

I leaned closer to the door in anticipation. I would've heard him finish but there was a loud crash outside then some swearing. I assumed he'd repeat it for Malcolm's sake but I was mistaken.

"What are you going to do?" Malcolm asked. What?! You…but…I didn't…

"I don't know." There's a new one.

"You have to tell her."

Tell me what?!

"I will." I could almost see him grinning. "I have a plan."

His footsteps faded away before Malcolm said, "This should be good."

I stomped around my room wondering what Percy's plan could be.

I heard on the door right when I was going to ask Malcolm what Percy had said.

I flung open the door.

I knit my eyebrows. "Percy?"

"Yeah," He began.

I stepped out onto the porch.

"You know during the first battle of the war you made me a deal…" Percy continued. "So I'm here to collect."

"If anything, you owe me." I pointed to the scar on my right arm. It still hadn't faded from the Battle of Manhattan.

"Fine." He said. Percy leaned in, kissed me, then walked away as if it was a normal occurrence.

In all the worry and exhaustion, I fell asleep. My dreams were scary.

I was in at the river Styx except I wasn't me. I was Percy.

I, er he,—we?—stepped into the river. At first, the river won. Then a vision came. It was me. Annabeth, not Percy.

I was wearing a Camp HalfBlood shirt and shorts and my Yankees cap but I was visible. I stood on the pier on and offered…us—?—my hand.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain." I said. "You're not getting away from me that easily."

I pulled him up and as he splashed into the shore, my dream changed.

Percy—me—was standing in front of the gods.

"Um, a god?" We were saying.

"A dimwitted god perhaps but a god." Zeus replied.

A million thoughts ran through his head but it centered on one thing. Annabeth.

He glanced back at me, my expression was full of shock and disappointment.

"No." We said.

The council looked stunned. Before Zeus could speak, my dream fades out and I woke in a cold sweat.

I sat up, pushing my bangs from my face. What was going on? Percy wouldn't. Percy couldn't. He can't be that loyal and stupid.

My emotions were out of control.

I sat down at my desk with a piece of paper and and a pen.

_Dear Percy,_ I began.

_I don't really know what's going on. I'm really confused so I'm going to use this as an outlet._

I took a deep breath. I was going to let everything out instead of keeping it locked inside.

_I'll start from the beginning. All my life, I haven't had anything to lean on. My family didn't want me so I found a new one with Thalia and Luke._

_When you came to camp, I thought Luke was the one the Fates had sent for me. After we found out Luke was the traitor, my world came crashing down. Luke was all I had left._

_Until you came._

_I realized we were best friends after we traveled through the sea of monsters together. I kissed your cheek to seal it._

_Thalia came back and things were looking better than ever. We were in the same town during the school year and I missed you—more than a friend should._

_After I was kidnapped, I honestly did not expect a rescue. I thought, I survive everything else and this brings my end. But then you, Thalia, and Zoe came after me._

_You being the brave, stupid seaweed brained boy, charged Atlas and held the sky for me. Still, we might've died had it not been for my dad. The dad you influenced to rescue us. I'd never been so shocked and proud all at the same time._

_I still wanted Luke back and it seemed like a possibility though you and Thalia didn't buy it. But at the moment I was just glad for you and Thalia._

_Of course it didn't last. Thalia joined the hunters without a second thought. I felt betrayed but I still had you and maybe Luke to lean back on._

_It was fine just for a little while._

_And I was ecstatic when you asked me to the movies before we went to camp._

_Then I see you charging out of a burning building with a redheaded mortal on your tail. Not only that you told her about the gods._

_I was horrified and when she wrote her number on your arm. I was horrified that you looked like you actually wanted to call her._

_Then the quest came. We were hopelessly lost. You decided to sacrifice yourself. I kissed you for good luck. I had feelings for you back then._

_I should've gone back. I should've known you didn't have a plan. But I didn't. Those two weeks were the worst of my life._

_I was relieved when you came back. Of course you had to invite that mortal. You have no idea how much that hurt. I thought you preferred her to me._

_The next year before the battle of Manhattan, I tried to tell you my feelings but you blew me off. I don't think you meant but I kept thinking you liked Rachel. I knew you'd spent a lot of time with her that summer._

_Anyways, during the first skirmish, I don't even know. It still confused me to this day. I had a split second vision of you dying because of Ethan. It scared the life out of me._

_The next thing I knew my arm had intercepted the dagger._

_During the rest of the war, I realized how much I admired you. You gave up so much to protect Olympus._

_Luke's death really opened my eyes. It was never him. It was always you._

_No one every really understood why I couldn't let go of Luke. I wanted him to make good on his promise. A family._

_But you, Percy. I wanted you to like me the way I liked you. The way I want you._

_Percy, you're exactly what someone like me needs. You throw logic to the wind, you're fun-loving and free. You act on impulse and never have a plan. Sometimes I want to scream at you and sometimes I want to kiss you._

_It's really hard for someone solely based on logic, like me, to admit this:_

_I love you._

_I don't care if your a son of Poseidon and my mother hates you. I don't care that your dad probably doesn't like me._

_I love you._

_I love the way you laugh. Your eyes sparkle when you smile. I love how you can make me feel better and you won't stop trying until I do. Even if I scream at you. I love how we can predict each others moves in a fight. I love how we can practically read each others minds._

_You can put a smile on my face despite my mood. Make me laugh even if I'm angry._

_I love you. I love everything about you. You. You're amazing._

_Even as I write this, I know you don't feel the same way. Why would you love me? Or even like me for that matter?_

_I'm uptight, cynical, and bossy. Not to mention rude._

_You should be with a girl that can be light and fun. Even though it breaks my heart to say that._

_I still love you, though. I could say it a million times and it wouldn't be enough._

_You save my life multiple times and rescue me from Luke and all I do is save your life one measly time._

_I know if you were here, you'd say that's what best friends are for but I still don't see why one side is benefiting way more than the other._

_The fact is: I'm not good enough for you._

_If you were here, you'd tell me it was the other way around but you're wrong. No matter what I do, it's never enough._

_I don't what's going to happen. It feels good to sort out my feelings though._

_It's like I'm talking to you but you'll never receive this letter._

_Not that I know I love you, I want to tell you. I want to scream it to the world. It's this weird feeling but I feel like I'm flying._

_My mom would have a coronary if she knew I fell for the son of Poseidon but I did anyway._

_I don't when I'll tell you or if I'll tell you but I do know this:_

_I love you,_

_Annabeth._

As I folded the letter, I felt better. Almost good. Things between me and Percy were still a mess. But that letter was exactly what I needed.

A rap on the door woke me from my reverie. I glanced down at my clothes. I'd forgotten that I had worn Percy's camp shirt to bed.

I'd stolen it from his cabin when he was missing in Mount St. Helens. The Hecate cabin had charmed it so it still smelled like him.

"Um, just a minute!" I called. I glanced around the room frantically and grabbed the first coverup I saw. I threw it on. "Come in."

Sam raised her eyebrows at my attire but didn't comment. "Can I ask you something?"

I hope it's not about boys. I'm as lost as you are. "Sure. What is it?"

"Boys."

My eyebrows shot into my hairline. "Why me?"

"For once Jeanne is clueless." Sam told me.

"I really can't help you." I said, nervously.

"Well, can I at least talk to you about it?"

"Go ahead." I climbed onto my bed and she sat at my desk.

"I kind of like this guy." She began.

"Really?" We Athena children weren't exactly known for our feelings and relationships. "I know how you feel."

"You do? Who is it?" Sam asked.

"You have to swear on the river Styx to keep it a secret."

She nodded. "I swear."

Thundered rumbled outside. I glanced outside then returned my attention to Sam. "It's Percy."

Her eyes widened. "But…what…how…?"

"The thing is I don't just like him. I'm pretty sure I love him." I hopped off my bed and began pacing. "I know Athena children think more logically but I know it's true. I never expected to fall for him but I did. And for once, I'm…I'm confused." I trailed off in spite of my words. I was not supposed to get confused but feelings were never rational. It was too hard to wrap my mind around.

Sam put her hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look at her. "If you love him, you love him. There's no way I can help you with that…" Sam released me and retreated to my desk chair. "It's someone from Ares."

"Ares?!"

"I don't think you're one to judge, Annabeth." Sam said.

True. "Who is it?"

"Alec."

"Oh, the new guy. Smart. He's not completely corrupted and bloodthirsty yet." I smiled.

Sam rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do about Percy?"

"I'll probably talk to him before breakfast." I decided. Just the thought of telling him was scary.

"Well, go on!" Sam urged. "I'm heading to breakfast."

I stepped out onto the porch. I was already regretting not changing. But I knew of I turned back it would be like chickening out.

There he was talking to Adelaide from the Demeter cabin. They're smiling and laughing.

I frowned. No way Percy liked her. I brushed it off.

"Percy!" I called.

He glanced and smiled. He mouthed 'one minute' then turned back to Adelaide.

Proof right there. He was finishing up with her to talk to me. I smiled despite my swirl of emotions.

"Hey, what's up?" Percy smiled at me.

I swallowed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I don't know how to say this but I think I've developed…or maybe acquired…the point is that I…" I trailed off and looked into his bright green eyes. I found myself leaning forward.

Percy backed up. "Annabeth, wait."

I froze at his words. "You don't…"

"I just don't want to complicate things." He continued.

My chest felt tight. I had a lump frozen in my throat.

"I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. Percy looked like he wanted to say more but just turned and left.

I stood there trying to comprehend what just happened. The only boy I had ever truly loved didn't feel the same way. I blinked back tears.

No. I would not cry over a boy.

But I felt so awful. There was a hole in my chest only Percy could heal. He was my better half, my partner in crime, my best friend.

I took a deep breath. I had to go to breakfast before Chiron sent a search party.

Adelaide was sitting at Percy's table. Right next to him. Like right next to him. They were laughing. Again. Holding hands.

Mr. D, of course, was missing. Chiron was seeing nothing.

My jaw clenched. I stomped to my table.

"I'm guessing the conversation didn't go well." Jeanne said as soon as I sat down. I looked at Sam who shrugged. I should've known she'd find a loophole.

"Chiron is allowing this." I tapped my fork on my plate. "That's not fair. She doesn't…but I…argh!" I stabbed my fork into my plate.

Sam raised her eyebrows.

I ignored her and looked at Percy's table. She was closing the distance between them. My eyes widened.

I stood up. I couldn't watch this.

I stopped by the Aphrodite and Zeus tables, pulling Thalia and Silena up.

I led them to the forest outside the pavilion.

I turned to them. "Silena, if someone was your friend and they started dating someone…you should be happy for them, right?"

She nodded. Thalia looked confused.

"But what if you had feelings for this person?" I asked.

"Oh, honey." Silena wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Who is it?" Thalia asked.

I shook my head.

"What if I guess?" Silena offered.

I shrugged.

"It's Percy, isn't it?"

I glanced at her. "How…?"

"I can tell." She assured me.

That's when I lost it. Tears slid down my cheeks. "It's not fair! I love him so much!"

Thalia froze, her arm around my waist. "Did you just say you love him?"

I nodded, wiping up my tears. The warm feeling returned.

Thalia knit her eyebrows. I could tell it had started to click.

"You have to tell him," Silena began. "Are you going to let Adelaide take your man?"

"I am not!" I cried, straightening.

"I say you march in there and tell him exactly how you feel!" Thalia chimed in.

I turned and headed towards the pavilion. I paused, "Um, guys. I can't do this."

"You can." Silena and Thalia both took an arm and pulled me to the pavilion.

* * *

"Percy, I need to talk to you." I said. Thankfully, Adelaide was nowhere to be found.

He nodded, leaning against the doorway.

"I wanted to say that I-I love you. Like more than a friend. And I don't care if you're with Adelaide, you had to know. I would never try to break you up because I love you. More than anything." I bit my lip to stop my ramble and gauged his reaction.

Percy stood with a look of shock on his face.

A flash searing heat flashed across my collarbone. I yanked my necklace of neck. "Is that supposed to burn?"

Percy cradled the, now, blood red orb in his palm. "It's true. You do love me."

"I just said that. And frankly I think I've made this awkward enough." I spun on my heel and started to leave.

He grabbed my wrist.

"Wait."

I turned and crossed my arms.

"I love you. For the longest time the necklace said you were confused. Then it said some feelings. Adelaide started to flirt with me when I was going to approach you. But I realized I loved you before then. I still love you." He finished.

"You gave me a feelings amulet?! How could I not see it?" I glared at Percy.

"I should run…" He said.

I nodded. Percy took off with me hot on his heels.

I was close to catching him but he stopped abruptly. Deja vu. I stopped I time though. I slung an arm around his neck but Percy had gotten faster.

I let out a yelp as he pinned my to the grass. He kissed me.

"I think I win."

I kissed him. "We both won."

* * *

**5k, no less. Now time to answer you, my lovelies! **

**booklover484: I think my phone decided to break down on me. I don't do that now and thank you. **

**Guest from Chapter 12: Oh, that's annoying. I didn't like the first one. Logan Lerman would have made a pretty sweet guinea pig. **

**Guest (SaraArena?) from chapter 12: Yes, I will. Very nice of you to review. **

**BTR14: Thank you! That made my day! **

**Thank you to all my favoriteers and followers. I am working on proposals but I'm going to post them all on the same day and they have to be over 1k. I swear on the river Styx the next chapter won't take so long. **

**Ok, I reread the MoA (one month people! Whoop whoop!) and Annabeth says I love you at the harbor and doesn't even think about it later. Percy doesn't say anything. That so bothered me. I love the cover. I needed that. **

**I thought of this random thing. What if Rick did Jason's point of view leading up to the Krios? Jason Grace and the Romanians? **

**[~CharminglyWitty~]**


	14. Proposal 1

**Proposal #1 **

**A/N: Just for the record, we're going to pretend like engagement rings go on the right hand. Okay? Okay. I know this one is a little out there but I really like it. **

**Dedicated to the guest from the last chapter that used a lot of capitals and exclamation points and emmaoconnor. **

**Crap! I keep forgetting the disclaimer. I think we all know I'm not Rick. **

* * *

**Quote: They're wimps! Back in my day, we died all the time, and we liked it! **

* * *

"Hey," Percy said, settling in next to me.

I smiled at him, closing my laptop.

We're in a meadow at camp. It's mostly hidden so no one ever finds us. Trees block the sun from our faces and the grass is soft and green.

I rolled onto my side to face Percy. His eyes twinkled. I leaned in and kissed him.

He pulled me closer. I rolled until I was on top of him all while keeping my lips connected to his.

"Wait," he said, sitting up and adjusting me so I was sitting on his lap.

"What?" I asked. I took his hand in mine and tried to level my breathing.

"I don't…I've been thinking." Percy began.

I raised my eyebrows. "About?"

"You and me." He continued.

I nodded, unsure of where he was heading. Was he breaking up with me? No, he wouldn't. He couldn't. Why was he being so vague?

"I recognize that look," Percy's voice brought me out of my reverie. "What are you thinking about?"

"What you were going to tell me." I pressed my forehead to his and kissed his lips lightly.

He gave me a small smile and slipped his free hand into his pocket.

"What?" I frowned.

He muttered something that sounded like, "She knows me too well."

True. What was he going on about? I could never tell with Percy.

"Come on," I got up and offered him my hand. "We should get to dinner."

Percy sat there, frowning.

"What?" Now I was getting impatient.

He stood up. "Remember what I said on the _Argo II_ when we were sixteen?"

I nodded. "I remember."

"I love you," Percy said.

I blushed. "I love you."

He smiled and stroked my flushed cheek. He took a deep breath and knelt down.

"But Percy, we're eighteen." I breathed.

"I know and it doesn't matter. You're my everything and I know I wouldn't be able to live without you. I love you, Annabeth."

I paused. I loved Percy, no question about it. We were two pieces of one whole. I needed him and he needed me.

I thought about a quote that often reminded me of Percy: You are the sun, the moon, and all my stars by ee cummings.

"But what will everyone think?" I wondered. I began to pace.

"Annabeth," Percy reached out and turned my chin towards him. I watched him warily. "You love me, right?"

"More than anything or anyone." I whispered.

"Then what's wrong?" His eyebrows scrunched together.

"You know 88% of teen marriages end in divorce?" I bit my lip.

"Annabeth," Percy stood up. "I know we're different. We've been through so much and we're still together."

"I know but—"

He cut me off. "But what? Do you just not want to marry me?"

I sucked in a breath at the word /marry/. "No, I love you. I feel like we're too young, we should wait."

"Why?" He had a point there.

"You know what? You're right. I love you now. I love you till the end of time. We don't have to wait." I decided. I knew I wasn't making a mistake. I would never want anyone else. He was all I ever truly needed.

"No." He knelt down again. "Would you marry me, Annabeth Sofia Chase?"

I could feel my eyes tearing up. "Yes."

Percy grinned. He stood up and kissed me deeply.

I wrapped my arms around him. Somewhere in the middle of the kiss, he slid the ring on my finger.

We walked, hand in hand, to dinner. Percy kept checking my hand on the way. He claimed to it was to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Hey, guys," I greeted Thalia as we sat down at the councilor table.

"What took you guys so long?" Piper asked next to Jason.

"Oh, nothing," I said.

"You can tell them." Percy whispered.

"Later," I murmured back.

"Well, guess who joined us." Nico smiled brightly at Hazel and Frank.

"I didn't even see you guys there!" I cried. I hugged both Hazel and Frank without releasing Percy's hand.

"Annabeth. Annabeth!" Thalia called. "That's like the eighth time. What are you thinking about tonight?"

I'd been staring at me ring. It had an emerald planted onto a slim golden ring. Needless to say, it was perfect.

"Nothing." I lied.

Percy raised his eyebrows at me. I knew he wouldn't tell until I was ready but he wanted to. I could see the happiness written on his face.

"Are you going to eat?" Piper asked.

I used my left hand, my right was currently occupied by ring.

"Why, exactly, are you using your left hand?" Frank questioned.

"No reason."

"You guys are hiding something." Hazel said. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips momentarily. Then her her jaw dropped. "Are you going to tell them?"

Everyone else looked perplexed. I swore loudly.

"What is going on?" Jason demanded.

"This," I placed my right hand on the table enlisting gasps from around the table. "We're getting married."

* * *

**Annabeth's middle name means wisdom in Greek, so yeah. The young teen love and the fluff. Did anyone else notice that I just noticed how to add horozontal bars? I'm such a failure. Oh, and I have some AU ideas that I'm going to post. **

**MEKEISHA: I feel you. I'm like I basically spelled it out for you and you give me a blank look? Boys. I'm so glad you liked it!**

**I went back and updated all my chapters so now they look nice and I fixed a bunch of mistakes. Thank you to emblah01 for bringing this to my attention. **

**I love my followers and ****favoriters (?)! **

**[~CharminglyWitty~] **


	15. Planner

**No, I am not forgetting the proposal idea. I am putting it on hold and giving my awesome readers something to read because I'm pretty sure you guys think I fell off the face of the planet.**

**Well, this is about a wedding, so there's that. And I added a character from another series. Well, their name. They come in at the end though.**

**Disclaimer: (I REMEMBERED!) I do not own PJO.**

**P.S: No HoH spoilers til November 1st!**

* * *

**Quote:**

**"I see. You tried the diplomatic approach."**

* * *

I shifted in my sleep. If been having the same dream every night.

It began with me kissing Percy at Mount St. Helens. Then I saw him denying Calypso's offer to stay on Ogygia with her forever. It ended in the Times Square after we escaped the Labyrinth and Percy was talking to Rachel.

I'd never hated a dream more. Still, I endured it every night, waking up in a cold sweat each time.

"Oops, I forgot about the time difference," Someone whispered.

"Percy, what am I going to do with you?" A female voice asked.

I opened my eyes, looking for the source of the noise.

Percy and his mother, Sally, were watching me through Iris Message.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Not a monster. Then I remembered I had just been sleeping and sat up, trying to brush my messy bangs out of my face.

"Um, how may I help you at," I glanced at the clock. "Four am?"

"I forgot about the time difference." He grinned sheepishly.

Personally, I was surprised he'd called me at all. We'd barely spoken after the kiss in Mount St. Helens. I couldn't work up the nerve to call and he probably didn't care enough to call.

"Seaweed Brain!" I complained.

Sally smiled, "I'll leave you to chat."

Percy and I were alone, more or less.

"Why are you up at eight on a Saturday anyways?" I asked.

"I have to go get a tux, for my mom's wedding." He explained.

I nodded, my eyes widening. "Sally and Paul are getting married?"

Percy nodded. "That's actually why I called. To see if you wanted to come."

"I'd love to. When is it?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Two weeks."

"_Percy!_"

"Sorry, I didn't know how to ask. My mom also wants you to be a bridesmaid. But you'd have to get here a week earlier."

"I couldn't." I said. "It's your mom's wedding."

Sally called from the next room, "Tell her I'm taking no for an answer."

I laughed. "In that case, yes."

Percy smiled. "Great."

"Who else did you invite?"

"Grover, obviously. Silena and Beckendorf too. And we can't forget Tyson."

"Of course not." I said.

"I also invited Rachel." He added slowly.

I kept my face free of emotion.

"Cool," I managed to say.

"She's a bridesmaid, too." He continued.

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a plane ticket to buy." I sliced through the mist.

* * *

There was his apartment building. I saw a redheaded girl exiting a taxi. I frowned as I walked into the lobby. Percy was waiting by the elevator.

"Annabeth!" He cried and tackled me with a hug.

"Someone missed me, huh?" I mumbled against his shoulder, heart racing.

"I guess I did," He held me at arms length. "We didn't talk much after, you know."

I blushed and stepped back.

"I remember."

Rachel walked in then.

"Hey, Rach," Percy waved.

She smiled. "Should we go up?"

_No, we should just chill in the lobby._

"Sure." I said. "After you Percy."

The elevator ride was quiet and awkward.

"The dresses came in?" Rachel asked.

Percy nodded.

It settled into silence.

"What floor do you live on?" I asked.

"Eighteen." Percy said.

"Lovely." I replied.

"You guys checked into the hotel?" Percy inquired a few awkward moments later.

Rachel nodded.

I was very disappointed to learn we were sharing a room. Sally would stay with us the night before the wedding.

Sally gave me a hug the second I walked through the door.

"We haven't seen you in a while." She said. "Did Percy drive you away?"

"Mom!" Percy's ears were red.

She smiled. "And Rachel. Hi."

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson." Rachel said.

"Where's Paul?" Percy looked around for his soon-to-be stepfather.

"Talking to the wedding planner. She might be falling out on us." Sally sighed.

I frowned.

"Well, everything else is solid so we should be fine." Sally said. "So seriously Annabeth, why haven't we heard from you?"

I shrugged. "I've been busy."

"Mom, it's fine." Percy interjected.

"I'm sure it is." Rachel added.

"Well, I want you guys to try on your dresses." Sally disappeared into her room and produced two ocean blue dresses. "And Annabeth my friend from college said she couldn't make it so I need you to be the maid of honor."

"Oh, I couldn't." I said.

"I wasn't asking, I was telling." Spoken like a true mother.

My dress was strapless and the bodice was glittery. The hem reached my knees.

"Please don't tell me I have to wear heels." I walked into the living room to debut my dress.

"You won't. You'll be taller than Percy." Sally said from the kitchen.

Percy didn't reply. He was too busy watching me, jaw dropped.

I reddened. I was flattered. "Gosh, Seaweed Brain. You'll catch flies."

"Sorry. I mean…you look really pretty."

"Thank you." I smiled.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom next.

"You look nice too, Rachel." He commented.

"Annabeth," Sally came in. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Of course."

She closed the kitchen door. "What happens with you and Percy?"

"We kind of kissed but he ended up on Ogygia"—her eyes widened—"and now I'm pretty sure he likes Rachel."

"Personally, I think Rachel is a bad influence. He never gets any homework done with her here but he's was so worried about the war, he needed some relax time." She pursed her lips. "But when you're here, he's on his best behavior. You have this weird effect on him."

I frowned. "I don't have any effect on Percy."

"Whatever you say."

We returned to the living room.

"Have a nice chat?" Rachel asked.

She was really trying to impress Sally. Too little, too late.

"Yes, we did." Rachel smiled at her polite response.

"About?" Percy prompted.

"The fact you you haven't tried on your tux." Sally said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Percy gave us all weird looks but left to change. Rachel tried to make small talk with Sally.

I inspected the living room. It was decorated with pictures of Percy and Sally.

I chuckled. "He was so cute."

Sally and Rachel smiled at the picture.

"So I'm not cute now?" Percy asked, suddenly right beside me.

His suit jacket and pants were black. His dress shirt was white; his tie the same ocean blue as our dresses.

"No, I mean…you look handsome but…you–you were cute then." I looked at Sally and Rachel, who were watching with amusement. "I'm going to stop talking now."

"Oh, Percy. You look so grown up." Sally said.

"Mom," Percy complained.

"Ok, you guys can get changed."

I was changed first and headed back into the living room. Percy and Rachel filed in next.

"Percy, let's get our guests something to eat." Sally said.

They disappeared into the kitchen.

"So you and Percy aren't as close anymore?" Rachel asked.

"What? No! We're still as close as before." My blush didn't help my case. "What makes you think that?"

"He never brings you up." She replied. "In fact, he gets nervous when I bring up your name."

"So? That's what best friends do, right?"

Rachel gave me blank stare.

I began to get upset. "Okay, who are you to tell me whether Percy and I are close or not?"

She fingered her paint stained shirt. "I'm just saying, Annabeth. You've been living in California. Percy and I have been going to Goode."

"That doesn't change anything!" I said. I could tell she was just trying to anger me and I was falling for it; hook, line, and sinker. "And if you think for a second, that you coming in and trying to steal Percy will change our friendship—"

"You're here for a week," she interrupted. "Then I have Percy all to myself. I think I've won."

"One, we're not fighting. Two, Percy isn't some shovel in a sand box to be fought over."

"Annabeth, Percy likes me."

"He does not." I scoffed.

"Oh, really? When was the last time he called you? Or sent a letter?"

This mortal was ticking me off.

"That's because things are complicated." I told her, trying to stay calm.

"After the war, you never called him either." Rachel pointed out. A small smile played on her lips.

My eyes narrowed. My brain had a thousand comebacks waiting but I held my tongue; she wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing me get angry.

She continued, "Besides, I think I'd actually be better for Percy. Less monsters would come our way."

"You couldn't help him fight." I snapped, through clenched teeth.

"I could see the monsters coming."

I stood, unable to contain my anger.

Rachel rose too.

"Face it, you don't deserve him."

"Listen and listen good Dare. I'm sick and tired of you running around like you're better than me because _you're not_. And you've got _no_ right to tell me whether I'm a good friend or not because I know!"

Rachel simply stared at a point over my shoulder. I turned and saw Percy watching us with wide eyes.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

He crossed his arms. "Enough."

I stood, quietly, unsure of what to say.

"Why are you always so mean to Rachel?" Percy asked.

"What? I am not…she started it!" I cried, pointing.

"How old are you, five?"

"How dare you!" I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm not the one picking fights with innocent people." He said.

"Picking fights? Innocent people? You know for a second, just a second, I thought you were glad to see me. It's no wonder we haven't been talking because…because you're infuriating!" I yelled.

"_I'm_ infuriating?" He began but Sally finally came in.

"What's going on?"

We both started explaining, in detail, how it was the other persons' fault, using arm motions to illustrate our point.

"I didn't hear any of that." She said afterwards. "Who's arguing with who?"

"Rachel was arguing with me." I said.

"Annabeth was arguing with me." Percy told her.

"And me," Rachel added.

We are five, I thought.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" Sally asked.

"Nothing." I said.

For once, I didn't get it. He was still the same Percy except now I was more protective of him. And my stomach still got weird when I was around him. So the changes were in me. It had been this way for a while but I hadn't given it much thought until Rachel came into the picture.

I couldn't like him, right? Who was I kidding? I tried to deny it but I had been in love with Percy Jackson since day one.

"Okay, maybe I do have a problem." I said, collapsing on a couch.

"I'll say." Rachel said.

I rolled my eyes at her. The room fell into an awkward silence, still silent when Paul walked in.

"Hey, guys!" He said, then looked around. "Oh, what happened?"

"Nothing," Percy said. "How was the meeting?"

"She quit." Paul informed us, his expression turning grim.

"What? Oh this is a nightmare!" Sally said. "There's less than a week until our wedding and we don't have a wedding planner."

"Um, I don't mean to get your hopes up but, Annabeth's a good planner." Percy said.

Sally looked at me, her eyes hopeful.

"Of course. It makes perfect sense! Now, Annabeth, honey, you don't have to if you don't want to but, remember, my wedding was on line here."

"I'll do it." I decided.

"Thank you." Paul said.

I managed a small smile in response.

"Well, we'd better get back to the hotel. It's getting late."

"Right," Sally and Percy walked us to the door. "Be here bright and early tomorrow morning. You too, Rachel."

* * *

The days leading up to the wedding were some of the hardest of my life. I assumed the wedding planner had had things under control but things were a mess.

On Sunday, Sally, Paul, and I went to the caterer to make sure they were ready to deliver on Saturday, which they weren't. It took some manipulation of the Mist but they finally agreed.

On Monday, we all went to a ballroom dancing lesson. I danced with Percy as my partner since we would be walking the aisle together. He'd improved a lot since the dance we'd shared on Olympus at fourteen.

Tuesday, the wedding gifts began arriving and we had to organize them, Percy and Rachel hated it. Afterwards, we checked on the location of the wedding to make sure they were expecting us. Thankfully, they were and they gave us a time for the rehearsal dinner.

Wednesday, we had too little to do. I only checked the RSVP list to ensure the amount of guests were the same for the caterer and reception hall.

Thursday, it picked up again. It turned out that the place cards and table decorations were mailed to their apartment instead of the weddings location. It took three trips to get it all the flowers, table pieces, and place cards there intact.

Friday, was the most hectic of all, after the wedding. Guests were seeing in twos and threes. Rachel and I were busy directing them to their various hotels. Silena, Beckendorf, and Grover came–Tyson would come the day of the wedding–and helped out as well. Since I was moved up to maid of honor, Silena stepped up as bridesmaid number two. We spent a good chunk of the afternoon altering the old bridesmaid's dress to fit her slim figure.

We all went to bed exhausted.

Just when I thought I was going to get some sleep, Rachel came into the picture. I was sleeping on the couch (no way was I sharing a bed with_ that_ mortal), heard scratching noises.

I brushed the hair that had escaped my ponytail out of my face and propped myself up with one elbow.

"What are doing?"

"Painting. What does it look like?" She said, in a hushed tone. Neither of us wanted to wake Sally.

"Let me rephrase my question._ Why_ are you painting in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep." She said.

I gave up trying to get an answer out of her and flopped back onto my pillow.

* * *

We didn't even eat breakfast, we simply rushed back to Sally's apartment.

"Wait," I said at the door. "I have to see if Paul's there."

Sally nodded and stayed put. Rachel and I walked in, scanning the room.

"Percy!" I called.

"Yeah?" He was in one of the bedrooms.

"Is Paul here?"

"No," He walked into the living room. "He left about twenty minutes ago."

"Good. Sally, you can come in now."

Sally dropped the bags she was carrying as she entered.

"Is the makeup artist here?" She asked.

Percy chuckled. "Funny story"–the doorbell rang–"which I'll tell you after I get the door."

Sally looked at us like, /what's his problem?/

I shrugged.

Percy led Silena, Beckendorf, Grover, and Tyson into the living room. We exchanged hugs since we'd seen them the day before. The room buzzed with chatter even after the few minutes it took to greet everyone.

I quieted everyone down. "Percy, remember? The funny story?"

"Oh, right." He frowned. "You know how the makeup artists' supplies were sent here?" We all nodded in response. "Well, the makeup artist couldn't make it…but look on the bright side, we have her supplies!"

"But what good are her supplies if no one knows how to use them?" Sally asked, panic making her voice tremble.

I sat her down.

"Annabeth, do something." She said.

"I don't know how to work those…doohickeys!" I gestured to the makeup crate. Frustration clouded my mind.

Silena huffed. She was now sitting next to Beckendorf on the couch.

"Oh," I remembered.

Sally nodded in response. "Good, Silena, do you mind?"

Silena bounced up. Her blue eyes sparkled. "No problem." She secured her dark hair in a ponytail. "Let's get to work."

The guys prepared food as the girls were undergoing treatment after treatment from Silena. Minutes, maybe hours passed, it was torture either way.

"Is everybody dressed?" I yelled. "We leave in fifteen."

Grover and the others began carrying things into the limo Sally would be riding in.

"Um, Annabeth, can you help me with my tie?" Percy asked. He had the same sheepish crossed with embarrassed look he'd been wearing since he'd seen me in my full outfit.

I crossed the room to him and began undoing the mess he'd created.

"How did you get it done before?" I asked very aware of his breath on my forehead.

"It was pre-tied. Paul undid it to iron it." He explained.

I nodded and finished off the tie.

"Thanks," Percy said.

"No problem. We'd better go, everyone's already left."

Sally was nervous during the limo ride and we all took turns calming her down, ensuring that yes she had her vow memorized and no Paul would not ditch at the last minute.

We were two minutes early. I used the time to get Beckendorf and Tyson into their seats then arrange everyone.

There was no flower girl so Percy and I walked first, our arms linked. The church was full of mostly Paul's relatives. Sally, however, had managed to track down some distant relatives that hadn't seen her since she was a child and were very excited for her wedding.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. I think the guests all shed a tear at the couple's vows. We could all tell Paul and Sally were going to be happy together.

After wedding pictures, we eased into the reception. Sally and Paul made their rounds with guests, receiving hugs and kisses from their new families.

Dinner followed shortly after. The photographer, thankfully present, took some photos of them feeding each other. Much to the shock of the guests, the wedding cake was entirely blue. Icing, cake, and everything in between. The only thing normally colored were the bride and groom sat atop the cake.

Sally and Paul started the dancing by sharing one themselves then let the antsy guests on.

"C'mon." Silena pulled Beckendorf up from his chair. They headed for the dance floor.

Grover politely asked Rachel to dance and she agreed. Soon after, a timid girl asked Tyson. Percy and I sat, watching them spin slowly on the dance floor.

He cleared his throat. "Do you want to, um, dance?"

I smiled. "I'm just glad you knew to ask me this time."

Percy rolled his eyes and held out his hand. I took it and let him lead me to the dance floor. Our arms wrapped around each other, we slowly rotated in a circle. Nothing needed to be said, we danced in quiet harmony.

I decided that it was the perfect moment. To tell him.

"Listen, Percy," I began. "I don't know how to say this but…I think I'm in love with you."

He looked shocked. I didn't know what came over me then. Instead of walking away, I moved my hands to his cheeks and kissed him.

Almost immediately, Percy pulled away. He gently pulled my hands from his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled then disappeared from the dance floor.

I stood there, staring at the floor, couples weaving around me. The pain came instantaneously and I had to pull myself together. This night wasn't about me, it was about Sally and I wouldn't be the one to ruin it.

I spent the rest of the night, flitting around the reception hall, making sure everyone was having a good time. Aside from me, everyone did have a good time. In fact, we practically had to force them to leave, everyone was enjoying themselves so much.

Everyone but me.

* * *

"Well, I'd better go," Rachel said. She received a round of hugs from the Jackson-Blofis family and was off.

"I'd better go to," I said. I stood, grabbing my suitcase and jacket.

"When will you come back, Annabeth?" Sally asked.

I winced. Being in their apart was enough already. Percy had barely spared me a glance the entire day. I wouldn't be able to come back here. To the apartment of the boy who had broken my heart.

I didn't tell Sally that, though. She didn't need to know.

"I don't know." I told her. "I'll let you know."

Sally smiled and gave me a hug followed by a hug from Paul. I walked towards the door where Percy was standing.

"Bye, Percy," I whispered then hugged him quickly and darted out the door.

I used the ride to the airport to collect my thoughts. Percy didn't have feelings for me and I'd have to accept that.

After checking in and going through security, I went to my gate. I sat down beside a woman of about fifty with long, dark hair and blue eyes. I must've looked pretty forlorn because the woman asked if anything was wrong.

"Nothing," I answered, hastily.

"Boy troubles?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Just a guess. I'm Lena, by the way." She said.

"Annabeth." I said.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Lena inquired.

"I'm in love with a boy who does not have feelings for me."

Lena frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Very." I said.

"How do you know?"

"He's my everything, Lena. There's isn't anything I wouldn't do for him," I told her then quietly added, "I need him."

She nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"There's nothing left to do." I said.

"I feel the same way about my husband. He, uh, passed away recently." A tear slid down Lena's cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said. "That's horrible."

"I'm just waiting to meet him in Elysium."

"Elysium?" I asked. "The 'heaven' in Greek mythology? Why would you go there?"

"I'm a demigod and I can't tell you're one too."

"You are?" I exclaimed. "But you're…"

"Old?" She guessed. "I'm only a child of Hecate."

"Oh, and you're husband?"

"Son of Hermes."

"You must miss him." I said.

"More than anything." Lena said wistfully. "I'll see him soon though."

The flight attendant called for first class.

"Oh, that's me." I grabbed my jacket. "It was nice talking to you, Lena."

I was going to miss New York, I thought as I waited. The first class lined moved slowly. The worker present was having a heated discussion with another worker and overall, it took twice as long. Then finally, I was next.

That's when it happened.

"Annabeth!" Someone yelled.

I turned and saw Percy running towards me like a madman.

"Percy, what are you…?" I began as he pulled me out of line.

"Wait," he interrupted. "You can't leave…you can but I mean_ I_ don't want you to. I know if you get on that plane without me stopping you you're not coming back…and that can't happen because…because I love you, Annabeth. I don't know why I didn't I didn't tell to before because I loved you then and I love you now. And I know you love me too." Percy punctuated his ramble of a speech by pulling me close and kissing me.

"I love you, Percy." I said after he pulled away. "I love you, I love you."

I kissed him again.

"Wait, what about your plane?" He asked.

"My plane can wait." I told him.

Percy smiled and we sealed our love with a kiss in a New York airport.

* * *

**I thought that was cute. Did anyone recognize the character? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**So I'll probably post a proposal tomorrow and I'll put it before this chapter.**

**In unrelated news, does anyone know what they're going to be for Halloween? I'm so not ready. I just don't…know yet.**

**In more unrelated news, no one responded to the last quotes. I was going to give someone an early look at a proposal (not number two) but no one replied so…I don't know. So last chance, who said it, which book. **

**Oh. and before I forget (actually I did, this is an update), I'm a beta now! So if you guys want a beta, here I am!**

**And now I answer my lovely reviews. Hugs and kisses to favoriters and followers. You guys are the best!**

**Poseidon and Nike: Haha. I'm glad you liked it. **

**WILDSIXX: I know. I just needed to make it noticeable. Glad you enjoyed it. **

**Guest: Here's more.**

**Guest (who cares): I will! I liked that one too. **


	16. Proposal 2

**Okay, so "like tomorrow" never happened but here's the chapter anyways.**

* * *

"I love you." Percy said.

"And I love you. Now go, you're going to be late!" I handed him his jacket.

"It's only a meeting then I'll be right back and we are going to dinner." He reminded me.

"I know," I kissed him. "Bye."

"Bye."

"And don't forget Leo, Piper, Reyna, Jason, Frank, and Hazel are coming over. Thalia and Nico." I called after him.

"I know!"

I shut the door behind him. I had a whole list of things to do before he got back. I got started cleaning. Our house in the Demigod Village had gotten very cluttered.

Demigod Village was something similar to New Rome. The Greek demigods needed somewhere to live when they got older. The gods expanded Camp HalfBlood and I designed the entire village. It was a mini town. The only time we ever left the Village was for work.

I busied myself cleaning my office. Papers were strewn all over my desk. As I worked I thought about what Percy had said when he'd planned the dinner: _I have something important to tell you._

Oh my gods, was Percy going to propose? We'd been dating for eight years and I'd always wondered when he was going to pop the question. Maybe tonight /was/ the night. Piper and Jason were already engaged as were Frank and Hazel.

I'd talked myself into the idea by the time if finished cleaning my desk. I hurriedly tidied the living room, making myself giddy with the thought that after tonight, I would be an engaged woman. After all, it seemed long after due. I'd considered asking him myself but I really wanted him to ask me.

I smiled as I went into the master bedroom Percy and I shared. Checking the clock, I realized I only had half an hour to get ready for our guests. I changed into a sweater and jeans then dashed into the kitchen. I piled some finger foods onto a tray. I was just setting the tray down on the coffee table when the doorbell rang.

"Hey, guys!" I said as I opened the door. We took turns giving hugs and exchanging hellos.

"Where's Percy?" Leo asked once we were all settled in the living room.

"Still at work." I said.

"Oh my gods, I almost forgot." Thalia exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Piper asked.

She held out her hand. On her ring finger sat a diamond embedded in a gold band. "Nico and I are engaged."

"Oh, are you_ kidding_ me?" I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said. Piper and Hazel proceeded to discuss with Thalia the engagement, the wedding plans, and her ring. I tried to pretend I was paying attention until I heard the front door open.

Percy hung his coat on the rack.

"Hey guys." He said, walking into the living room. The group smiled and gave greetings in return. Percy sat next to me. He kissed my cheek, "Hey, Annie."

"I told you never to call me that." I spat.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He questioned. Luckily, the group was too involved in Thalia and Nico's betrothal to notice.

"Nothing," I responded. Percy knit his eyebrows, and I knew he saw right through my lie but he didn't pry.

We finally got them to leave an hour before our reservations. Before that we'd learned that Leo and Reyna had been secretly dating for over a year now. They weren't planning on telling us but Leo had accidentally asked Reyna, "Want some water, honey?"

It all came together then.

But that wasn't what was bothering me. It was the fact that we were the only couple that had dated over two years that were not engaged. Why weren't we engaged. After all we had dated the longest.

I didn't realize it was making faces at myself in the mirror until Percy walked by, looking at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes,"

The restaurant was nice. To Percy's shock, the restaurant did not serve seafood. Like we would have ordered some anyway. I had fun during the time I wasn't waiting for him to pop the question. After the appetizer, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. During the entrée, Percy kept watching me and waiting but he never said anything.

It wasn't until after dessert, I realized it wasn't happening.

Percy grabbed the bag with our leftovers.

"Ready to go?" He stood up.

"What?" I stood. "That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're _not_ going to ask me." I said, incredulous.

"Ask you what?"

At this point we were drawing attention from other customers but my rant had just begun.

"Don't play dumb. We've been dating for eight years and you still haven't asked me to marry you."

He paled. "Maybe this conversation would be better suited for outside."

I followed Percy out the door.

"Annabeth, why are you–"

I cut him off. "Everyone one else is engaged. We've been dating longer. Don't you remember what we'd talked about on the _Argo II_ when we were sixteen?"

"Of course I remember." He said quietly.

"Then what? Was I supposed to propose because I didn't the memo?" I yelled.

"Of course not! And if you had just waited until we got home"–he pulled a box out of his pocket–"then we would have been engaged."

I stood in a stunned silence.

"I was going to ask you in the restaurant but then decided I wanted it to be more private. But I guess now's as good a time as any." Percy knelt down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Tears blurred my vision and I laughed. I couldn't believe I'd overreacted. Then I smiled at him. "Yes."

* * *

**There's proposal two. I like that one. Annabeth's like, no. Now. And I made Demigod Village like New Rome.**

**Good news, you guys. I'm going to be a lion for Halloween! And you're going to hear me ROAR.**

**And no one did the quote so that's over. **

**The Lovely Reviews:**

**WILDSIXX: First off, thank you for reviewing so much. I might just send you a chapter early for that. And I know, right?! I love them so much. **

**Guest from chapter fifteen: Cool. What was it?**

**Guest from chapter eight: I didn't see nearly as many 'I's as you said but I tried to fix the ones I did see. **

**[~CharminglyWitty~]**


End file.
